Rules of Seduction
by Saholia
Summary: Kagome's fed up with time traveling, Inuyasha's indecision, and the Shikon. So she quits. But a Taiyoukai puts it upon himself to teach her a little game of seduction. Will she stay with her enemy, her lover, her protector? Or leave his dark seduction?
1. Chapter 1

**Rules of Seduction**

**Chapter 1**

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or its characters...pouts

* * *

Cerulean orbs lazily watched as dawn's rosy tips grazed gently the wet earth below. The sun peeking shyly from behind the clouds, finally revealing its beautiful vibrant colors to the earth after nearly three days of rain. The soft, gentle breeze foreshadowing the coming of spring. Off to the horizon, you could see small dark birds flying through the gentle gust, forming a smooth "V" pattern. As if they'd often rehearsed it. Their soft wings dipped in the beautiful sun's rays, glistening. How lucky to be free and soar through the skies with no worries or obligations. With no remorse or hesitation. Unconditional freedom.

Thats what she'd always wanted. Freedom. Of course every thing changed that day she'd turned fifteen. Fifteen. How she cursed the year she turned fifteen. She loved it at the same time though.

Because it gave her the chance for her heart the opportunity to swell up and hold more love...different kind of loves. There was friendship love, motherly love, comeride love, and romance love. The love that you always dreamed about as a young naive child. But with the thing with love was, that it was always--unconditional always, accompanied by misery. They went hand in hand. Like lovers.

Such bitter sweet feelings. Of course she was tired. Tired of the promises left unspoken, and the love left uncorresponded. Wasn't she good enough? Was she so pathetic that a long dead woman would so easily overcome her. _Her_. Why is it that just when she was happy, finally gathering a small crumb of hope, it would be washed away? Was her destiny really and truly only to serve as a detector? Only a shadow of what once was a great source of power? The left overs?

But no more. She'd had enough. All those nights of longing, all those nights of watching him run off in search of a dead miko, were over. Those nights had made her stronger, had made her shield thicker, and made her smarter.

No more. Oh no, no more! She was not just going to relax and submit, she would start fighting back. She was not just another undecided teen, not just another love-struck pathetic girl. She was not just a jewel detector--and specially not someone's rebound excuse. She was a miko--guardian of the Shikon no Tama--as is by birthright. She was Kagome Higurashi--and she had had enough dammit!

* * *

Author's notes: Hey guys! What do you guys think? I know I know, I should be working on Destiny, but I just couldn't help myself! So, what do you guys think? I never can tell if you guys really do like a story or not since only so few review out of all the visitors I get. But, anyways, review!


	2. Chapter 2

**Rules of Seduction**

**Chapter 2**

Disclaimer: Once again, I don't own Inuyasha! And never will!

* * *

Slowly rising from her position next to the God Tree, Kagome makes her way inside her house. She enters quietly, not making a single sound. Her feet swiftly gliding gracefully through the wooden floor. Gliding in a way forged only from practice and skill. On her way up the stairs, she hesitated, but only for a second, before continuing to her room. She passed her brother's open door, only briefly glancing at his sitting form on the bed. There was no time. She needed to get this done quickly and efficiently. No more stalling.

Slipping into her room quietly, she made her way to her closet and pulled out her yellow backpack. Though she wouldn't need all the space it provided. Only the most inexpensive went into it this day. Her toothbrush, a brush, clean undergarments, and one extra set of clothes. No more.

While in the kitchen though, she stuffed the poor yellow blob with ramen—though it made her heart twist in an uncomfortable way, spices, cookies, candy, cans of food, and water. Food was the one thing she over packed.

Suddenly, catching a faint sound from outside, she whirled around. She clearly heard her mother's footsteps outside. Making their way towards the kitchen. Slowly, she closed her eyes and tried to feel her face from the inside, making sure it wouldn't reveal too much. Not liking what she felt, she changed her thoughts to Shippou and his cute little smile. Instantly her mood changed and she smiled remembering her little adoptive son.

"Oh Kagome! You're home. I didn't expect you home this early," Mrs. Higurashi announced warmly, strolling into the kitchen and setting her grocery bags on the counter. Kagome feigned surprise and turned to her mother, a well practiced smile on her lips. "Hi mom. How are you? I just thought I should come and re-stock our supplies."

Mrs. Higurashi smiled at her daughter, a knowing glint in her eyes.

Kagome ran towards the well and jumped in, bright blue light engulfing her body. She looked up to see a beautiful blue sky. Quickly maneuvering her way out with the weight of the backpack hauling her down. Inuyasha wasn't there awaiting her return. How odd it seemed. Usually he was the first one there.

Off in the distance she spotted a dark figure in the air. As it approached her at high speed, she identified it as Kirara and Miroku. Where was Inuyasha? Panic threatened to choke her, as vile rose to her throat. Her heart started thrumming against her chest wildly. Miroku jumped off of Kirara and walked towards Kagome slowly, his dark purple material rustling around his ankles . Seeing the carefully guarded look Miroku gave her, she knew something was awfully wrong.

Not able to contain it any longer, she walked hastily to Miroku, "What's wrong? Where's Inuyasha?"

Miroku smiled at her uncomfortably, "Nothing is wrong, why don't you come to the village now, it is getting late." Kagome would of believed him if one, he hadn't shifted his gaze to the side as he spoke and two, if it was actually getting late, it was only midday.

Off in the distance, Kagome clearly saw a floating eel looking demon; Kikyo's soul collector. She knew her answer, she knew what was wrong.

"I see..." she trailed off, her sad eyes looking down while faining a smile. She couldn't believe how foolish and naive she was. For a minute she had actually worried about him, thinking that perhaps he was laying injured in Kaede's village. I guess thing's never changed. She remembered the other times he'd left, and the way she'd aways find some excuse for him. Her mind had simply kept revolving around the idea that it was probably Kikyo that was still after him, when really they were both to blame.

She had once told him that she'd aways be there with him, by his side. That no matter what, she didn't care what he was—be it a hanyou or a yukai or even a human—she'd still stick by with him. Always be his friend until the end. Of course, that's what she'd say when she felt nothing but a growing friendship for him. Now, she felt this unconditional love, she didn't know what to do with herself. Stay or leave? Her resolve from earlier when she was reminiscence of the way he treated her atop her roof, had slowly crumbled as she had packed. Now, her heart crumbling and her pride in chocking her throat, her resolve slowly returned.

"Alright then, Miroku, we should head towards the village then," without looking back, she allowed the monk to take the burden of the heavy yellow blob off her shoulders and carry it himself. He didn't way a word, not aloud that is. Inside, he was hurting. For his dear friend and for their soon to crumble family.

Miroku didn't know how he knew it, but he knew that soon, their little family would deteriorate—and the thought alone was too painful to bear. He knew, deep inside, that it would probably be for the best. Kagome—his dear friend—couldn't continue with nothing but empty promises and puny lies. She deserved so much more. Much more than what Inuyasha was giving her. No, not giving her, throwing her way. Nothing but left overs. Because that's what Inuyasha was giving her, only half meant promises and puny crumbs left over by that mud puppet.

Perhaps, one day, Inuyasha will unveil his eyes and see the true treasure he abandoned—a treasure he lost along the way. But perhaps, it'll be too late then. Hopefully it'll be too late by then. He certainly wished so. Before, he would of done anything to see them both together and solid—now, he'd do anything to see them apart. Because he knew that no matter what, Inuyasha would never let go of that first love. He'd always see Kagome as an alternative. And Kagome was not an alternative. She was everything any other man would want and ever need. She was loyal beyond belief and she was the most sincere and caring person he'd ever met.

Lost in his thoughts, he failed to see all the fleeting emotions speeding through Kagome's face. Kirara, though, was very much attuned to the girl's shifting emotions.

Kagome, too, had been lost in thoughts of her own. She really couldn't take any more of this. It was ridiculous! There were so many more things in life than falling in love with a guy and here she was, wasting her time with him! She was so tempted to turn around and head back through that stupid well. But first, she'll have to speak with her _real_ friends. Making up her mind, she strode into the village with a new found purpose.

Sango and Shippou stood right outside the hut, waiting for them. Shippou flew into Kagome's arms and hugged her for dear life. Happiness spilling out of his innocent eyes, he said, "Hey Kagome! I'm so glad you're back!" Kagome smiled warmly and returned the hug.

With the sun setting soon, they decided to take their conversation inside the hut, where tea was brewing. Sango sat next to Kagome and Miroku across from them. "How was your time at home?" Sango asked warmly. The younger girl looked up and smiled, "Great, I actually had time to replenish our stock and do take care of other things I needed done."

Miroku glanced at both the girls, who were now speaking quite animated. He kept glancing at the entrance of the hut, every time hoping Inuyasha would barge in through. Of course, he never did. He was just sighing, when Kagome addressed him.

"Miroku, Sango, Shippou? I have something to talk to you about," Kagome began, looking at them each as she said their names. Sango and Miroku exchanged a glance, while Shippou and Kirara leaned closer to Kagome. "Listen, I think it would be best if I took a break from all this jewel shard hunting for a while. I feel like if I stay here any longer, I'm going to go insane. It's not you guys...really...it's just that, I can't take it any longer. You guys know exactly how I feel about Inuyasha, and I can't stand knowing he's with _her_. I'm so sorry, but I need some time off."

Sango took the other girl's hand and nodded her understanding. She was a bit shocked that she'd said that, after all, she'd never told her anything about the way she felt about Inuyasha. They'd all just guessed and assumed, but now, it was official. She'd cleared it all up. No more guessing or assuming. Miroku smiled at Kagome and gave a sigh of relief. "It's about time, Kagome. We'd been worried about you. Of course we didn't believe you that gullible, we just assumed that you didn't want to deal with it at the time. We're glad you've take this decision, we understand completely."

With that said, Sango, Miroku, Shippou, and Kirara hugged Kagome and walked her towards the exit of the hut. Wishing her safety and farewell, they saw her turn around and walk away towards the well. Kagome had left her backpack with her friends so they could use what was in it. She hadn't want any one to come with her, since it was getting late. A gentle breeze picked up, playing with her dark tresses. She looked up at the sky, to have early start reflect from her shinning eyes. Shinning with unshed tears.

She'd finally done it. They say recognizing a addiction or a bad habit is the first step to healing. That's what she was doing, taking care of her addiction of Inuyasha. It'd all become a routine for her, she didn't really know if she still loved him or if it was simply the illusion of a routine. She stiffened when she saw silver hair through the trees. If Inuyasha saw her, he wouldn't let her leave. Or worse, if she saw him with _her_, she didn't know what she'd do. She didn't feel like arguing. Carefully, she pretended not to see anything and kept walking forward, her head held high. She was not going to lower her head to no one.

She wanted to run and be free. She didn't want the responsibility of the jewel. She didn't want the job of caring for something so dangerous. She didn't want to hold the safety of the world on her shoulders. Not while she was so confused--while her emotions were so shattered every where.

Then, she heard it. The twig that broke, the leaves that rustled behind her. He'd seen her, and now she'd have to face him. But, hey, bring it on. She'd seen death in the eye, and she wasn't going to let some asshole intimidate her. She spun around, poisonous words burning to spill out of her lips, when she choked on them and bit her tongue.

* * *

A/N: So, how do you guys like it so far? There's not going to be much fluff in the upcoming chapters, those will come later. You guys probably know who she'll encounter next, but I'll just leave it at a cliffhanger...lol. I'll let you guys choose who you want her to end up with, so don't forget to review. And no, I still haven't forgotten about Destiny, I'm alternating between writing this chapter and writing ch. 10 for Destiny...lol...Thanks and don't forget to review!


	3. Chapter 3

**Rules of Seduction**

**Ch. 3**

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha...

* * *

Kagome froze in her spot, she felt her feet tightly rooted into the earth, "What do you want?" Even to her ears she sounded out of breath. A sudden warmth flooded down her body, apprehension thick on her tongue. Her heart sped frantically, she could feel it thrumming in her throat. In front of her, and striding towards her languorously, was the one demon she had not expected to see.

Sesshomaru stood unmoving before the young miko, halcyon eyes boring into hers lazily. In truth he himself didn't know why he followed her. He'd been patrolling his territory, having left his ward and retainer in a secluded clearing. He'd felt her distress radiating from her brilliant aura before he'd seen her. At first, he hadn't recognized her, then thinking wise to investigate where such strong aura was emitting from, he came upon her; his half-breed's miko.

"Uh, Sesshomaru? Are you there?" the young miko said in a sing song voice. Kagome took a step closer and waved her hand in front of his face. For some reason, she felt extra bold. She knew he'd probably rip her hand off the moment he noticed, but it was worth it. He seemed so out of it, it made her wonder.

Sesshomaru's eyes snapped from the ground to clash with hers. Like a viper, his hand shout out and gripped her frail wrist in his large hand. Narrowing his eyes, "You will cease what you are doing, miko," he squeezed her wrist for emphasize.

Kagome yelped at the forceful grip, unable to move too much less he tightened his hold even more. After glaring at her through narrowed eyes, he threw her hand to the side dismissively. "Why are you alone, miko?" his voice send an unexpected shiver down Kagome's spine.

Thinking it probably wouldn't be wise to lie to him, Kagome sighed. "I'm leaving," she answered taking a step back.

Sesshomaru's brow raised at her dismissive tone, then lifted his nose to sniff the air lightly. Deer. Small game. Wet dirt. He couldn't smell the hanyou anywhere near. Deciding that the girl would probably have some use later, he strolled closer to her. His inner beast growled with approval, sensing the apprehension thick in the miko's aura.

Kagome was about to turn around and walk away, when she heard Sesshomaru's throaty snarl. She barely had enough time to look up at him before she was pinned to the closest tree. Sesshomaru growled into her ear, letting her feel the vibrations deep within his chest.

"And where, exactly, are you leaving to?" he'd wanted his question to come out innocent, but his beast allowed a predatory glean surface in his honeyed eyes. It appeared his inner beast wanted to play a bit too much with this female. That small fact did not please him, but he was willing to allow his beast the pleasure of the hunt. The thought of Inuyasha's anguish face flashed through him at the thought of keeping the girl from him. Inuyasha was rather close to the miko, and perhaps he could use that as leverage. Growling inwardly with approval, he concentrated once more on the little miko before him.

What was going on? Kagome wondered, panicking. She glanced around nervously wishing Inuyasha would show up.

Sesshomaru glared up at the miko. His eyes traveled down to the exposed milky skin of her neck. Open and vulnerable. Yes, it would be very pleasing to see his half brother in pain. With that, his mind started contracting a plan, one with no loose ends and no open holes. He would let the miko this time, so the next time they met, she would not fear him so.

He opened his hand, and allowed the miko to drop down into the dirt. She looked up at him, rubbing her throat and coughing. Her brow lifted in confusion, but she held her tongue.

Kagome's tongue burned to tell this stuck up Taiyoukai exactly what she thought of him at that moment. Suddenly she wished she hadn't held her tongue when she'd first turned around thinking it was Inuyasha who followed her. When he dropped her, she'd hit her bottom on one of the tree's many roots. So now she rubbed her behind as well as she stood. This was just her day.

"Leave then, Miko," Sesshomaru said, his voice unaffected. His monotone voice grinded on Kagome's nerve. Not so much because it showed his complete lack of concern for her, but because she couldn't tell if he was being honest or not. She turned suspicious eyes at him, as she dusted her skirt.

"Are you serious?" Kagome didn't know what to say, she'd been preparing herself for a little confrontation. But he just stood there, watching her—and that was what was making her so uneasy. He watched her without saying anything. She felt that at any moment he would spring towards her and rip her to shreds. But he just stared, following her every move as a cat watched a mouse.

Kagome stared at him through wide eyes, turning her body gingerly away from him. She kept her eyes on him though, just in case. She took a tentative step, then froze. He didn't do anything. Just stared through the laziest eyes she'd ever seen. Not even the teens back home stared at the math board with such disinterest.

Finally gathering as much courage as possible, she turned her back on the Taiyoukai. She tensed for a moment, and stood rooted to the ground. All senses on alert, she failed to sense any menace coming from Sesshomaru. Letting out the breath she'd been holding in one long puff, she prepared to walk away.

She almost jumped out of her skin when she felt hot breath whisper into her ear, "Kagome?" Her heart nearly stopped. She shrieked out a bit too loudly than she expected, "Yes?!"

She felt the vibration of Sesshomaru's chest, whether from a growl or a chuckle—she couldn't tell. His breath sounded closer to her ear now, but she ignored it. The fear back in her body, and the tension stiffening her neck. "Be careful," he whispered as he disappeared from sight.

Sesshomaru's beast growled with glee, content with how frightened the miko had been. He'd relished in the sound of her fluttering heart, drumming wildly within the walls of her chest. How her eyes had widened to an almost unconceivable size, and stared at him every time she moved. What pleased him the most was her caution towards him, and how her heart had almost missed a beat when he'd been right next to her ear. Deep down, he relented his beast felt a bit smug.

Shaking his head, he frowned. He snarled at his beast, he didn't fancy the thought of relishing in frightening such small insignificant human girl. His beast should be relishing in defeating great foes not a pathetic slip of a _human_ girl. The fact that his beast found such great pleasure scaring her almost sickened him. How the great have fallen.

**OoO**

Kagome ran towards the well as fast as her legs could carry her, or at least until her side started burning. She bent over, her hands on her knees, and gasped for breath. She looked up and adrenaline pumped through her body at the sight of the well. Her lovely, moldy wood well. Kagome walked towards it, allowing anticipation to fill her with every step. Soon, she'd be on the other side with her family. Soon she'd be able to distract her mind from the pessimist thoughts crowding her brain.

She stood before it's magnificent wooden planks, admiring the different intricate patterns created by the many scratches on the wood. All of which were Inuyasha's doing of course, well—most of them anyways. Swinging one leg over the lips of the well, and then the other, she slided off and into the well.

Catching her breath, Kagome looked up to see the darkness of the well house. Never had she seen such glorious scene. She was grateful to be away from feudal Japan, and back into her world—pollution and all.

She climbed up the wells old rock walls, huffing and puffing the whole way. Finally, she managed to maneuver one leg over the lips of the well, and then the other one. Kagome pushed herself up and out of the well. Opening the door of the well house, she was greeted by bright sunlight.

"Kagome!" a loud high pitched voice yelled enthusiastically. Kagome turned around and saw her little brother wave at her from the shrine's stairs.

"Hi Souta. What are you doing?" Kagome asked walking towards her brother.

Souta stared at her and grinned. "I was just saying goodbye to Eri, Yuka and Ayumi," Souta said innocently.

Too innocently.

Kagome's eyes narrowed at her brother suspiciously, and almost too scared to know, she asked, "What did they want?"

Souta's eyes shined, anticipating that question all along. "They wanted to surprise you, so they said they'd be back tonight," Souta's face split in half with a wide grin. "They said something about taking you to out on a girls night out...and something about a Hojo being there," he said the last part in a giggle.

Kagome's face paled, this just kept getting better and better...and please, note the sarcasm...

**OoO**

Sesshomaru strolled through his domain, knowing nothing would happen today. His mood had shifted dramatically since he'd encountered the girl. Her eyes usually so full of vigor and confidence, looked fake. He could easily see the sadness and confusion deep within their depths. Why he was so interested, irked him.

He should not be thinking about his brother's wench. Nor should he care about whether her eyes are shinning with the brilliance of her bliss, or dulled with the sadness suffocating her. He shook his head, and then the previous idea he'd though when he had been with her, struck him once again.

An idea that would simply guarantee his half brother's grief and pain. It was no secret he detested the half breed. On more than just a kin level. He hated him, because he shared so much in common with their father—something he did not. Inuyasha was even cursed with the love of a human—much like their own father. All Sesshomaru had inherited was the castle and obligations. He didn't complain about that though, he loved his lands.

Putting aside his sour thoughts, he came back to the thoughts of the miko. If he could remove her from Inuyasha, that would certainly assure the mutt's distraught. If he could make her leave them—of her own free will, then that would guarantee the hanyou's pain. But if he could, say...seduce the little miko, then that would more than guarantee the half breed's destruction.

With a benevolent tilt of his lips, he disappeared deeper into his thoughts, and began devising his half brother's destruction—and the little miko's future.

* * *

A/N: Alright, here's another chapter! Hope you enjoyed...


	4. Chapter 4

**Rules of Seduction**

**Ch. 4**

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha..

* * *

The shrine's entrance door was pushed open as Kagome barged in, "Hi mom!" she greeted her mother. She rushed to the stairs, "Bye mom!" she called out as she took two stairs at a time, her hair jumping on her shoulders. The excited teen ran through the hall, passing opened and closed doors, until she slammed her door open. Stepping into her neatly organized room, the young miko ran towards her closet.

'What to wear...what to wear,' she repeated her mantra while pulling out random shirts from her closet. She lifted the shirts and checked herself out on the mirror with each of them. Throwing the unsuitable shirts on her bed, she scrambled over her jeans. Finally deciding on a pair of tight faded jeans, she returned to her closet hell-bent on finding the right top.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a faint glow coming from her yellow bag pack. Walking towards it, she knelt besides it and opened one of the pouches. Inside, the little jar she kept the Shikon shards, was glowing. Pulling it out, she stared at the glowing shards with a worried expression marring her face. _Nope, I'm not listening to you any more. Not today at least. You have caused nothing but trouble for me--so for now, I'm doing what I dictate, not what you want me to do!_ Kagome said angrily at the now vibrating Shikon pieces. Throwing the jar under her pillow, she returned to the task at hand.

The door to her room opened, but Kagome didn't notice in her wild search for something to wear. "What are you doing?" an annoyed voice said from the doorway.

Kagome turned on her heel, and placed her fists on her hips. "What does it look like I'm doing? I'm looking for something to wear!" Kagome voice slow, as if trying to make a child understand.

Souta leaned on the door frame, a wide grin splitting his face. "You know, If I would of known you would be this excited to go out with this Hojo guy, I would of just told him when you would return," Sota said innocently from the doorway.

Kagome's head turned towards her brother, giving whiplash, "What?" She couldn't believe what her brother said. He knew she certainly did not like Hojo in that way. As a matter of fact, she didn't like him in any way. It was simply that she couldn't exactly be mean to him—him being over sensitive.

"Hojo came by yesterday wanting to see if you were feeling better. I guess he had tickets to go see this 'super cool show,' or so he'd said," Souta said, sticking his nose in the air. If his sister really knew why he'd come over yesterday—she'd flip! Not to mention kill him for telling the poor guy exactly when she'd be back. He just wished he could be there tonight to see the look on her face when her friends decide to give her her 'surprise.' Souta snickered at his own mischievous thoughts. Being the younger sibling sure had its advantages...

"Thanks goodness you didn't tell him when I'd be 'feeling better'. He would of completely ruined my weekend!" Kagome said, feeling bad at the way she felt about the poor guy. He just never took a hint! Sighing she pulled out the last of her shirts and shrieked in exasperation. Nothing was suitable!

"Souta, what am I going to do? I have nothing to wear, and they'll be here in a few hours!" Kagome's muffled voice came from where she'd thrash her head in her pillow.

Souta came around and scratched his chin. Sighing, he pulled out a pair of jeans from below the mountain of pants in the floor and threw them at his sister. "It's not that hard sis, just put on the first thing you see. Here are these random jeans, and..." Souta grabbed the first top near his feet and threw it at Kagome's head, "here, wear that shirt. See, easy."

Kagome raised her head from the pillow and rolled her eyes at her brother. No way was she wearing the first thing he saw. Looking down at the random clothes he'd thrown at her, her eyes widened. It was perfect!

The outfit actually matched! She looked up at her brother and grinned, "Hey, it works! Thanks midget!" she ruffled Souta's brown hair before running to the bathroom and jumping in the shower.

"Uh...you're welcome?" Souta said confused. _Women are too confusing..._

**OoO**

Up above, the sky was darkening to an almost dark purple. The wind was picking up speed, as the old man tried to close the shrine's door. Finally succeeding, he followed his nose towards the mouth-watering smells wafting from the kitchen. Rounding the corner, he smiled at his daughter-in-law.

"Well, I see you're still awake," the old man said, scrunching his face in an adorable smile. The smile seemed to transform his entire face, his wrinkled brows swallowing his eyes.

"Why yes, Kagome's going out soon, and I thought I should see her out," Mrs. Higurashi said, offering a cut of tea to the old man.

A loud knock sounded at the door, and Mrs. Higurashi turned to open it. Immediately, two girls scrambled inside. "Hi Mrs. Higurashi," the first one waved, her short black hair pooling at her shoulders.

"We're here to pick Kagome up," the second one chirped, smiling.

"Hello Yuka, Ayumi. How nice to see you girls," Mrs. Higurashi greeted. She would admit, she had been a little concern about her daughter going out so soon after she'd returned, but she allowed it. After all, her dear daughter had been so preoccupied with her responsibilities, she often forgot to simply be a teenager and go out. She trusted her daughter and knew she was mature enough to know what was right and what was not. She trusted these girls as well. She'd known them since they were babes.

The sounds of footsteps filled the quiet kitchen as Kagome rushed down. Her eyes widened at her friends at once, "You guys are already here!" she squealed. "Where's Eri?" Kagome asked looking at her friends. Eri was always with the two of them.

"Oh, she's—uh, she's already at the club, she had to go ahead and uh, make sure we had our reservation," Yuka said stuttering. She glanced nervously at Ayumi, and she shook her head with an exasperated expression marring her features. She couldn't of said "Great job sher lock," any louder or clearer.

**OoO**

Walking through the concrete side walk, a young girl walked hastily. Every so often glancing up at the darkening sky, now a dark shade of purple. She sighed, and reached up to accommodated her head band. She hoped this time Hojo wouldn't mess things up with her friend. She giggled imagining the face on her friend when she sees Hojo!

Clapping her hands enthusiastically, she smirked at herself and her 'genius' plan. She rounded the corner and almost bumped into the one she was looking for. "Eri? What are you doing here?" the male voice asked, genuinely confused.

Eri looked up, and her smile grew into one of mischief. "Hojo! I was on my way to pick you up," Eri said innocently. _Oh, this is just too perfect_, she thought to herself. She analyzed Hojo from head to toe, from his slick back hair, to his crisp dress pants. _This won't due, _she thought to herself.

Hojo's brow rose and his head tilted to the side, "Why? I thought we were meeting at Kagome's." His puzzlement grew when Eri's eyes glinted with an aura all their own. She shook her head to clear her mind of nonsense and grabbed his hand. Giving him a hard tug, she chastised, "No Hojo, she doesn't know you'll be there, remember? This is a surprise so we'll meet her at the club."

The mischievous glint returning to Eri's eyes, she turned Hojo around and pushed him the way he'd come. "Come on Hojo, we gotta make you look good—or at least club-material. You look like you're on you way to a wedding," Eri said the last with distate.

Hojo's confusion grew, but he let it slide. What ever Eri was planning, it was obviously for Kagome's benefit...

**OoO**

"Hurry up Kagome, we're gonna be late," Yuka warned, trying to pull her friend faster. Ayumi held her right hand, also practically yanking her forward. Kagome had the distinct feeling that this wasn't an innocent night out any more. Her friends were being way too out of character. Then again, this was Ayumi and Yuka...

"So, where exactly are we going?" Kagome asked for the millionth time. She looked at Yuka and caught her guilty look. She pulled on her hands and forced the girls to stop. Pinning both girls with a fake glare, she said, "Where are we _really_ going?"

Yuka and Ayumi stared at each other, over working their brains. "Fine, we're not going to dinner, okay. And that's all the info you're getting Kagome!" Yuka said, Ayumi nodding her head vigorously in agreement.

Kagome suddenly thought about her brother's too innocent face when she'd first seen him and then again in her bedroom. _Why that cunning little—! He knew all along what was really going on, and he didn't tell me anything. _Sighing she allowed her friends to lead her into the darkening city, now glowing with bright lights.

Kagome wanted to die. Just knock herself out on the nearest pole and fall unconscious. They stood in front of a large **bright** building, everywhere neon signs flashed. Her mouth dropped at the sight. A night club—they'd brought her to a night club! They knew she didn't like these places because they were always filled with perverts, drunks, or promiscuous guys. She could already see girls barely wearing clothes walking out with guys—and the night was only beginning! _Oh well, might as well have a good time. _

"Hey guys!" a warm excited voice called from behind, startling Kagome out of her musings. Kagome turned around and came face to face with the one guy she really didn't want to see at the moment.

Hojo.

Her eyes widened at what he wore, since when did he wear _that! _"Uh, Hojo?" Kagome asked, incredulous. Her eyes roamed his body, from the jeans that were obviously too large for him because they showed off his gray boxers, to the too tight green shirt. She noticed green didn't go with him, it gave him a sickly color to his naturally pale complexion.

"Yes Kagome?" Hojo asked, nervous now that he was in front of her. When he'd been back at his house, he'd been completely fine trying out clothes for Eri. He hadn't mind having to go into his bathroom and try on at least twenty different out fits. He'd been completely pleased with Eri's selection. He'd often seen many males in magazine's wearing the same style and had often thought about wearing the same baggy pants and tight shirts, all the while getting the girl of his dreams: Kagome. Said girl of his dreams was now just staring at him. His ego inflated at that. Did she think he 'looked bad' like Eri had said? At first he'd thought he looked bad, then Eri had explained 'bad' meant good—which completely confused him.

Kagome's eyes widened even more at noticing the boxers said 'Wednesday' on the trim—considering it was Friday...She looked away and smiled uncomfortably at him, "Nothing Hojo, I was just thinking what a coincidence it was that we all arrived at the same time," she said flashing a narrowed eye glare at Eri and then at her two other friends.

Hojo smiled and exhaled through his nose, relieved. "Shall we go inside then?" Hojo offered, seeing as the line was extremely short. Kagome grimaced at the choice of words he'd used, _'Shall we go inside then'? Who sais that while dressed like that?_ Kagome thought. Sighing she followed them.

Kagome was about to walk through the door after paying for her entrance, when she caught the a flash of silver from her peripheral vision...

* * *

A/N: Hoped you liked it...any ideas on what she saw at the end...hm? lol!


	5. Chapter 5

**Rules of Seduction**

**Ch. 5**

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha..

* * *

"Hey Kagome? Are you okay?" Ayumi asked worried. Kagome was just standing, blocking the entrance. Shaking her friend a bit, she turned to the street to see what had captured her friend's attention.

Kagome turned to her friends with a start, blinking. She turned again to scan the street with her wide eyes, then decided it was simply her imagination. There was no way...

"Um, it's nothing. Let's go inside," she tried feigning enthusiasm, but ended up chocking on her own laughter. Shaking her head and turning her eyes once more towards the street, she walked in the club, her hips swaying to the loud music in anticipation.

Both Eri and Hojo chose the table skimming the dance floor. Hojo had wanted one of the upstairs tables, but the girls wanted to be next to the dance floor. Kagome sat in between Eri and Yuka, not wanting to fall to their scheming and ending up next to Hojo. She truly did not want to give him false hopes, no matter what her friends obviously kept telling him.

"Kagome, you should go dance," Yuka said, nudging Kagome's side and discretely kicking Hojo's foot under the table. Hojo stared at all four girls, unable to tell which one had kicked him—and completely oblivious to the hint Yuka was throwing his way.

Kagome looked up and met Yuka's eyes, glaring. Some how, she had the feeling her little friend had something up her sleeve, and it wasn't an ace. "Not yet," Kagome said indignatly, knowing her dear friend would catch the double meaning.

Hojo stared at Kagome across the table, wondering why she didn't want to dance yet. The lights above shifted from the dance floor to the sides and swung back again, casting shadows of blues and reds. He looked up at the people watching from the second floor, everyone laughing and dancing. He wanted to dance as well, so in an uncharacteristic bold move, he rose and circled the table. Standing next to Kagome, he offered his hand and said in an attempt of sounding seductive, "Shall we dance Kagome?"

Kagome looked up and cringed away from his boyish voice. She idly wondered if he'd ever gone through puberty...or not. Again with the too formal speech...didn't he know where he was? Sighing, both frustrated and irritated at his lack of character, she nodded. More unwilling that willing.

Hojo nearly pissed his pants when Kagome placed her hand in his and agreed to dance. Grinning like an idiot he lead her through the tables, and stepped down from the platform. Turning her towards him, he tried to grab her around the waist.

As soon as Kagome saw Hojo's intentions, she pulled away. For goodness sakes, he wanted to dance Apple Bottom Jeans like you would a slow dance! _Somebody please get the kid some help!_ She inwardly laughed at the irony, but let it passed. Instead, she grabbed his wrists and led him further into the dancing crowed, not wanting her friends to see him make a fool out of himself.

She closed her eyes and let the music grip her body and swaying every way. Starting with her hips, and then her waist. She looked up at her 'dance-partner' and resisted the urge to roll her eyes. He was just staring at her, well—her hips. She could see the slow accumulation of drool on the side of his lip.

"Just let the music guide you Hojo," she advised, smiling at him. It seemed like he listened to her...a bit too much. He closed his eyes and his boyish face contorted into one of pure concentration. It reminded her of the times she had to take all her make up math exams...

Suddenly, he opened his arms wide, and bent his knees—looking like a Kong Fu monkey. Opening his eyes, he glued his eyes to hers, and started shaking her body. He sang the song right along with the artist, beating his hands up into the air and shaking what his mama gave him. All the while dipping and shaking his crotch provocatively towards Kagome. "Apple bottom jeans, boots with the fur..." he sang out loud and ground his behind in front of Kagome.

Kagome stopped dancing and stared at him open mouthed, 'What the hell...?' Kagome's brow started to twitch as the couples around her turned and stared at monkey Hojo. She swiped her face with her hand, blushing at Hojo's 'dancing' and looked up towards the second floor. Her eyes widened at the sight before her.

Leaning against the railings, she saw a face she never thought to see in her time. His pure white hair flashing neon with the lights, as his warm honey eyes glowed with amusement. Eyes that were boring into hers. She didn't know what to do in that moment, her heart began beating uncontrollably, a trapped bird within the cage of a predator. Her lips parted in astonishment, and his eyes traveled to them.

Sesshomaru grinned down at her, scaring the living daylights out of her. He should not smile—not like that. It should of shocked her, yet it did the opposite, it scared her shitless. He gave her a smug look and lifted a brow, motioning towards her dance partner. She turned and looked at Hojo, now turning and dipping, reminding her much like dances meant to be performed solely by Egyptians. She cringed away from his swinging form and turned to look up at Sesshomaru; but he was gone. She looked around desperately, trying to catch sight of that unmistakable pale mane or tall frame—but to no avail.

She puffed at the direction he was and turned again towards her dancing disaster.

**OoO**

Rushing through the cool night air, taking in the sights of night's natural beauty, he stood on the tallest building sky scraper. Wanting to take in as much pure air as possible, he closed his light eyes and inhaled. How much time had changed the world he once inhabited so peacefully, ruling his lands. Now, humanity had polluted this once beautiful haven of nature, into the very filth they were.

Only the stars and the moon above seemed the same. And even that seemed dulled by the very air he breathed. The beat of loud music drifted into his ears, pulling him out of his musings. Often he'd traveled this far from his home, simply to feel the cool air slide through his hair and skin. Often, he'd seen this very place, with it's loud music, parading whores, and hormones-gone-wild men. Disgusting.

But, because of such places, he's become who he was. Now, the owner of more that two hundred night clubs and casinos in the world, he was one of the leading business men in Japan. He looked up at the wanning moon, and gave the small joint one last glance before leaving. His eyes trained on a small group of people below, walking towards the club. One of them, one he'd never believe to ever see in this time and age, walked among him. A sudden chill crept up his spine, and his chest tightened in recognition.

He watched from above as she spoke with her friends, and saw her expression when she spoke with the young man. Though she did not roll her eyes at the boy's attire, her expression showed it. It surprised him to see her there. She walked through the small crowds of men and women, following her friends. The boy behind her kept staring at her lush back side, emanating a soft growl from deep within his chest. The sound surprised even him, it'd been a long time since he'd growled in such a way.

Shaking his head, he dropped down in a flash of white and in another flash was next to the building. He kept to the shadows, wrapping them tightly around him. The miko turned towards him then, but he'd already concealed himself. Her expressive eyes locked on his, and it made him wonder if she'd been able to see through his spell. She turned at the sound of her companions and entered the building, swaying to the music.

**OoO**

He walked towards the entrance and stepped inside, ignoring the female at the entrance. "Excuse me, I said it's twenty dollars," the woman said irritated. Sesshomaru turned icy eyes on her, pinning her to her place, "If you wish to retain your job, do not speak to me." The woman stood shocked, finally recognizing him. She'd just reprimanded her boss!

Sesshomaru strolled into the club warily, already his temple pulsing with the loud music and the deafening humans. After so many centuries, he still could not get used to their loud chatter. Ironic how he hated the those that made him rich.

He skimmed the room with his eyes, trying to catch glimpse of his wandering prey. Being here was a ridicule, but he _needed_ to know if who he saw was truly the same person from his past. Making his way towards the stairs that would lead him to the second floor, he pushed females trying to grind their sorry excuses for curves into his groin. Growling threateningly, he pushed them out of his way and tried to ignore the foul stench of arousal, alcohol and sex in the air. Finally choosing a table next to the railings of the second floor, he spotted the shinny black head of this prey.

His eyes narrowed at the boy trying to dance with her. His eyes focused on her rotating hips, following the hypnotizing sway. Drool glistening at the corner of his lips. Sesshomaru smirked at the pathetic human boy. Because that was what he was, a boy. That miko, with her sensual movements, needed a real man. He caught himself before he continued his train of thought...ignoring the fact that he was about to volunteer to be _that_ man.

He stood and leaned against the railing, watching. The girl leaned close to him and said something to his ear, causing the boy to stop his ogling. Sesshomaru nearly drew his head back and laughed like there was no tomorrow when he saw the boy pose like a high monkey, then start to rotate his head back and forth. The poor human looked like he was having a heart attack. He started shaking his behind and rubbing against the little miko too provocatively for his liking, all laughter gone in a flash.

He smirked when he saw the girl's profile: embarrassed, shocked, annoyed, etc. She rolled her eyes and looked up. Their eyes clashed expectantly, and he froze. It was her, there was no denying it now. How though? He needed to investigate this, certainly the girl had not—could not of survived five centuries. He smirked her way and rose his brow towards the boy in front of her. The moment she turned towards the boy, he left down stairs.

**OoO**

Kagome grabbed Hojo by the wrist and led him back to the table, she was so not dancing with her monkey boy anymore. He was dancing like _she_ was suppose to be, grinding and pushing on her...was he crazy? The memory brought laughter spilling from her lips, making Hojo turn to her. He smiled at her, his cheeks flushing even more. He sat next to her this time, boldly placing an arm around her seat.

Both Yuka and Eri smiled wickedly at Hojo, while he sweated. Kagome glared at all of them for making her come here on the first place, though her thoughts were somewhere else. Had she really seen who she thought she'd seen? It really wasn't possible—but it wasn't impossible either. Could he of really survived five centuries? Alone? The thought scared her, she couldn't begin to think how it would be like living while everything around you perished. How something new grew and expanded, invaded and controlled. How could he of done it?

"I'll be right back, I'm going to the bar," Kagome said standing up. Hojo was about to stand too, when she turned to him and told him to stay. Adrenaline pumped through his system, too much he didn't think much of the rejection. She walked through the crowded tables and headed for the bar. She sat on one of the booths and asked for her drink—non alcohol. She waited patiently, when she felt a presence behind her. She was about to turn, when clawed hands gripped her below her waist, barely skimming her hips.

"I saw you dancing with that boy miko," soft and menacingly, it continued to whisper in her ear, "You should dance with a real man."

_'So, that's how it would be, huh?' _Kagome rose from her booth, but did not turn, '_two can play that game.'_ She didn't know what had gotten into this Sesshomaru, but what ever it was, it was obvious he was not longer as ruthless and perhaps he wasn't a misanthrope anymore. Instead, without giving it a second thought, she rotated her hips slowly and provocatively, grinding into him. If he was going to kill her, then she'd at least have the memory of groping such an erotic man.

Sesshomaru was surprised at her bold actions, but he surprised her more when he growled with approval. He skimmed his claws lightly over her skin tight jeans, delving in the friction she produced.

Kagome was surprised at his reaction, but decided to push her luck further. The bartender brought her her drink, and she took it in hand and turned to lean on the counter, "Hmm, and who should this _man_ be that I should be dancing with?" she took a sip of her drink, and looked at him through the brim of her glass. She smirked playfully at him, "Because I don't see any..." she finished.

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed at the challenge in her eyes, and in one swift move, he turned her to face the bar counter and _he_ grinded against _her_ soft bottom. He growled in her ear, splaying his hands of hers on the counter.

"You should look again," his voice was seductively low, sending wave after wave of shivers down Kagome's spine. He leaned his chin on her shoulder, breathing in her ear, forcing her to feel every inch of his manhood pressed tightly against her. She squirmed a bit, loosing concentration on her charade, but regained her 'not impressed' composure.

He smirked smugly against her ear, letting her know he knew she hadn't fooled him. Wanting to push her a little further, he entwined his fingers with hers, still holding them on the counter, and nuzzled her neck. He took in her scent, letting it drench his insides of it's floral fragrance. It'd been centuries since he'd smelled anything like it, the memories flooding in now.

Slowly and erotically, he peeked his tongue out, swiveling at the pulse underneath it. Making it his goal to send as many shivers as possible coursing through her small frame as possible, he continued his ministrations. He made her skin tender with his tongue, preparing it for his greedy suckle. Suckling and nipping on the tender skin, producing wave after wave of shudders run through her.

Kagome could hardly breath, could hardly stand on her own two feet. His sinful lips and his merciless tongue playing with her sensitized skin was driving her to the brink of madness. Her lips parted, her bottom snuggled completely between his legs. His hard member poking at her provocatively. She felt trapped within his dark erotic web, unable to snap out of it. Their hips swayed with the music, ruffling against each other. If he didn't kill her, either the pleasure or the friction would.

In one quick movement, Sesshomaru turned her to face him. His dark hungry eyes burned into hers, willing her to deny what just happened. He could see the stark lust in her light eyes, reflecting his own. He took in a deep breath, he hadn't meant to take it that far. But once he was in it, it just seemed he'd been sinking deeper and deeper.

Smirking smugly at her, he rose a brow, making her know he was fully aware of each tremble, each flush, and each emotion in her eyes. Kagome huffed at his male arrogance. She smiled sweetly at him and pushed at his chest. "Sesshomaru, I never knew you had it in you," she said sarcastically.

"But I must say, I barely felt a thing," she made to fix her hair, and continued at seeing his smug smirk widen, "I did not enjoy that."

Sesshomaru smirked at her, and turned to walk away. "Oh you enjoyed that little miko. Do you think a _man_ could not notice?" with that he turned and was out of sight in a flash.

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

* * *

A/N: Hope you liked it!


	6. Chapter 6

**Rules of Seduction**

**Ch. 6**

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha..

* * *

...

...

"Oh my gosh Kagome, who was that?!" Yuka asked, staring towards the general direction the mouth-watering hunk had walked to. She was jumping up and down on her seat, pulling and pushing Kagome onto her seat the moment she saw her approach their table.

Kagome stared at her drooling friend and her eyes widened. Had they seen all that? If so...she turned to see Hojo and found him pointedly ignoring her. His lower lip was jutting out and he was staring off into the dance floor. She resisted the urge to roll her eyes and turned to her other two friends. Both Ayumi and Eri were staring at her with crazed eyes, waiting for her reply.

"Umm, just a guy," she lied. She couldn't very well tell her he was her past enemy or a youkai. That would be her one way ticket to the nearest asylum.

"Oh really, he didn't look like 'just a guy' Kagome!" Hojo turned quickly towards her, leaning against the table. He rose, propping one knee on his chair and almost laying on the table face down, staring Kagome down. He glared until his eyes watered.

"Hojo...what are you..." Kagome had to lean back in her chair as Hojo's face came closer to hers. He startled her with his tone of voice.

"So what Kagome, if I just let my hair grow freakishly long and bought contacts, would you let me grind on you? Huh?" Hojo was practically sitting on the table now, face centimeters from Kagome's. Kagome felt her cheeks aflame, was that how it had looked like?! She cringed further from him, and glanced towards Eri that was sitting next to her.

"Hey Hojo, chill," Eri said trying to pull him off the table. He looked really weird sitting on the table on his knees with his backside sticking into the air as he yelled at Kagome.

Suddenly, he jumped off the table and grabbed Kagome by the arm, yanking her off her chair. Both Yuka and Ayumi stared at each other before starting to follow them. Eri stopped them both by the arm, "Maybe we should let them handle this on their own. This is Hojo's only chance you guys, if he tells Kagome he was jealous, maybe she'll see he likes her and give him a chance!" she squealed the last part, clapping her hands at her genius plan.

**OoO**

Sesshomaru smirked as he glided past women he was sure were in the club illegally. Half of them were either wearing too much make-up or were showing off their childish sorry excuses for curves at lustful men old enough to be their fathers. He didn't care...more money for his pockets. This nightclub, like many others, were only side businesses he owned.

His smirk widened when he remembered the miko's wide eyes at what he'd told her before he'd left. In that moment, when he'd felt those rounded hips filling his palms, he'd made it his goal to be her predator. She would be his prey...and what better way to capture such innocent and tender prey than with a little game of seduction...

His brows furrowed when he felt her distinct aura approaching closer to his way. _Well...she wants more._..Sesshomaru thought amused. He could almost taste his own anticipation, perhaps the little miko wasn't as pure minded as he'd thought. Perhaps his little seduction would be easier than he'd imagined. After all, these were modern time—no need for such rules. Seduction was a game he'd often played...a game he broke all the rules in. His eyes glinted with a predatory glint and his smile broaden exposing one toothy fang as he turned expectantly.

In a flash, a blur of black and brown shot right pass him. He turned to see the retreating forms of his little 'prey' and...a boy? His mind stood still with shock, _he was supposed to be the predator, not some scrawny little boy!_

Sesshomaru growled deep in his throat, narrowing his eyes towards the boy holding the miko's hand. He stalked towards the exit door and slammed it open, the fresh cool air hitting his hot skin. Cool collected eyes scanned the parking lot before turning towards the street. Damn, he still couldn't catch her scent. The smells from inside the club still clinging tightly to his nose like the sluts in the club wanted to clung to his...

Then he caught it...He smiled wickedly at the direction her scent wafted from. Like a bee to honey, he followed, not once loosing the trail. It didn't take him long to catch glimpse of the two ningens. They weren't that fast after all—hell, a youkai granny in high hills could catch a ningen in a second.

He would of smiled at the image, if he hadn't become aware of the miko's unwillingness to follow the male. His eyes narrowed at the boy's hand pulling and yanking on Kagome's more fragile wrist. A low growl was ripped from his throat causing every inferior life form to silence. Crickets quieted down, bug's scurrying halted, and everything else went dead silent; sensing the predator at work.

He walked closer to the two, keeping to the shadows, his eyes missing nothing. Each move they took, each breath they took, he was aware of. He had more than 500 years learning the art of patience after all.

**OoO**

"Hojo, stop..." Kagome could not believe what Hojo was doing. He practically yanked her out of the club, pulled her towards some random direction, and now they were heading to only Kami know where! She was cold, thirsty, and angry at the jerk! Which jerk? Both! Both the idiot yanking on her wrist and the bigger idiot who'd left her hot and bothered!

_Whoa! Easy girl...I did NOT just say that._ Kagome berated herself for even thinking about Sesshomaru at a time like this. She should be angry at him—the bastard! Why, it was his fault the evening had played out the way it had. He'd grabbed her and ...and...well, _grabbed_ her!

Sure he wasn't as uptight as his 500 year-old younger self, but she could tell he was still an arrogant, obnoxious, autocratic, snotty, pompous, egoistic, domineering, handsome, strong, elegant, darkly sinful youkai...Damn! She was doing it again!

Kagome rolled her eyes towards the heavens and remembered she was being dragged only who knows where, and looked in front of her. Hojo was still dragging her towards the street—quite determinedly. They'd already passed the parking lot and some of the most busy streets. She recognized the street they were on, they'd walked through there on their way towards the club. She sighed before speaking, "Hojo, please stop. Where are we going by the way?"

Kagome knew that even if he tried anything, he wouldn't succeed. She was a miko and he was mortal with no such training. It would be like a kitten trying to bring down a tiger...okay, maybe not a tiger. But a stronger being yes.

Hojo spun around causing her to crash into his chest. Hojo wasted no time and wrapped his arms around her waist, bringing her closer to him. He smiled sadistically down at her, an undecipherable glint to his eyes.

"Now, now, Kagome..." he swayed his hips from side to side, grinding them into her, "just pretend I'm 'some guy' and we just met."

Kagome's eyes widened at his words...and actions. This was little Hojo whom she'd helped overcome his fear of worms when they were in kindergarten—grinding on her! She closed her eyes as nausea churned her belly. Taking a deep breath, she resisted the urge to laugh.

"Hojo, you're a nice guy, but really...enough," she spoke with her eyes still closed and squirmed in his tight embrace. While Kagome's eyes were closed, she became acutely aware of another presence near them. She focused on it and nearly snapped her eyes open if it wasn't for something else that'd captured her attention.

"Yeah, you're right. Enough," Hojo said as he leaned down and smashed his lips to Kagome's in a bruising kiss. He tried to hold her arms down in his embrace as he pushed her towards one of the building's walls. Ah, how he'd dreamed of the day he'd finally kiss his dear Kagome. Finally, he'd be able to put to practice so many years of practicing on the poster he had taped to his door in his room; often he'd had to replace that poster. For some reason, the model's lips would tear away with the moisture...oh well. Now was the real deal.

Kagome didn't know if she should gag or scream, either way she'd have to open her mouth and she did NOT want that wet thing pushing against her closed lips in her. Kagome squirmed harder against Hojo, until she'd had enough. Bringing her knee up, she smacked it straight up onto Hojo's groin, hoping to injure something. _What the...!_ Kagome though raising a brow. Nothing happened...didn't he have _any_...?!

Kagome kicked again harder and then Hojo bent over, gasping for pain. She pushed his arms away from her and wiped her lips with the back of her mouth. "Don't you ever think about doing that again Hojo!" she whispered seething with anger. She turned around and headed home briskly, leaving Hojo on the ground in a fetal position.

"Kagome...Kagome! Stop!" Hojo panted from the concrete floor. His face flushed red with pain, "If you leave, I swear you'll regret it..." he whispered. Kagome paid him no heed, but kept walking, not bothering to glance back at him.

Hojo saw her with no intentions of even turning to see him and lied on the hard concrete floor, his hands outstretched to the side and his legs lying limply. Ignoring the pain on his groin, he closed his eyes and began chanting...

Slowly dark tendrils of black smoke began circulating his form, sliding under him and above him, like slime it glided over his limbs. Hojo never faltered in his chant...

...

...

...

She walked through the dark streets, barely illuminated by the faint glow of the street lights. Cursing and looking around, she called out, "Alright Sesshomaru, just come out."

Before she passed the next light pole, Sesshomaru stood next to her, hands in his pockets. "That was well done, miko," his voice just as silky smooth as it was five centuries in the past. He turned to look down at Kagome with a raised brow.

Kagome rolled her eyes and tilted her head to look up at him, "You know you could of helped."

Sesshomaru gave her a slanted grin, exposing one pearly fang. "I could of...but it was more enjoyable to sit back and watch."

Kagome nearly growled, frustrated. He was so infuriating! And to think she'd actually thought him different! Well, he was different from the demon he was 500 years into the past, but he was still the same arrogant youkai! She narrowed her eyes at him and returned her vision towards the front. She grunted and huffed as she walked about arrogant fools and overbearing males.

"Why are you following me Sesshomaru?" she asked after a while. She really didn't want him to know where she lived or anything else about her. The further away they were, the better she'd be.

Sesshomaru swept the surroundings they passed carelessly, though he imprinted to memory every little detail to better remember how exactly to get to her home again. They walked past a park and surprisingly he recognized it. He'd been one of the sponsors to preserve such an old piece of land. It was one of the few remaining pieces of untouched land that remained from his past. He remembered the girl had asked him a question suddenly.

"Because I can," was his only response. He sensed the minute the miko's anger escalated from a low simmering to a hot bursting boil.

Kagome twirled around on her heel and crossed her arms over her chest, glaring daggers at the Taiyoukai before her. "Listen here Sesshomaru, I don't care who you think you are or what you think you can do. But this is my time...my era...and you can't just follow me because you simply want." Kagome finished her sentence pocking him in the chest. She tilted her head up to see his amused eyes, and nearly screamed yanking her hair out of her head.

The bastard was amused! Amused! The audacity! He dare be amused at her when she...she...Argh! Kagome stomped off, muttering. Kagome stopped when she reached the all too familiar street she lived in. Walking faster now and trying to ignore the warm body next to hers, she hurried towards the steps she longed to see...no matter how far up they were.

She turned unwillingly and addressed the Taiyoukai in her best imitation of the great Sesshomaru, "Thank you for accompanying me all the way here, you are dismissed." Kagome nearly laughed at his expression, and nearly pissed on herself when his eyes glowed red and he cornered her on the inside of the wall adjacent to the stairs. She peeped, "Just kidding," in a very small voice—eyes wide as saucers.

Sesshomaru almost laughed at the miko's imitation of himself...but instead an idea struck him. Why not have a little 'fun'? Allowing the blood in his veins to rush up towards his head, to sap into his eyes, he narrowed them at the miko. With the speed that marked his Lordship, he had her soft pliant body pinned against the rocky wall next to him. The spicy smell of her fear hit his senses hard and fast. The apprehension in her eyes made his groin hard as a stone and the tremble in her delectable mouth water. The Sesshomaru five centuries in the past was a fool for trying to annihilate such an exquisite morsel so many times instead of trying to devour it. All those times he'd attempted to destroy the little group instead of getting closer to them...all those times of attempting to kill his half-brother instead of using him to get to the bigger prize...the miko.

By Kami he was a fool—even now! Trying to scare her instead of trying to seduce her!Yes, he was a fool, but he played a different type of game, one where there were no rules. He leaned closer and purposely breathed into her ear, relishing in the small tremors coursing through her skin. His hand came up to glide over her bare arm and resting on her shoulder, cupping her neck.

Kagome froze the moment his white head leaned down, was he going to kiss her! Now! When he was scaring her shitless! _Oh the nerve._...Reaching up, she pressed both her hands to his chest and pushed lightly. She expected him to ignore her being the domineering jerk he was, instead he froze and stared into her eyes.

He leaned back and examined her reaction, then a small triumphant grin broke through his face. Pure male amusement glinted in his sultry honeyed eyes. Kagome stared at the expression on his face—yes, expression! For once his face wasn't an eternal poker face. She thought she saw amusement in his smile...but now she wasn't so sure. Desire. That's what it was. Before he could school his emotions back into himself, she'd caught that emotion clearly in his eyes.

Kagome was shocked breathless. Sesshomaru...Lord of the West...could not possibly find her desirable. There was just no way someone like him could want her. The thought left her breathless and her throat dry. She'd often heard and read of women getting weak in the knees when they saw a man but had never understood it...until now. Before their little game could continue though, she turned and dashed up the stairs.

Sure he could of easily reach her in an instant, but she didn't care. She told herself she was not running away. Kagome would never run away from anything—less of all a man. She was simply putting an end to a situation that could get out of hand...she blushed at the possibilities.

Sesshomaru watched as his little prey ran up the stairs, a bounce to her step. Yes, he could simply be at the top of the stairs in one leap...but he was enjoying the intriguing little bounce of her butt as she ran up the steps too much at the moment. Smirking once more, he turned towards the stairs and in one jump was in front of them. Kagome ran passed him and avoided colliding with him.

Aiming for the door of the shrine, Kagome stopped when she felt the heavy feeling of eyes on her. It wasn't Sesshomaru, he was already right behind her. It was someone, or something, else. A small frown creased her forehead as she concentrated, it was familiar, yet not. Forgetting the door, she turned to Sesshomaru and stared passed him, at the Goshinboku.

"Do you feel that?" Kagome whispered.

Sesshomaru snapped out of his stupor and regretted having to turn from the miko's ample chest. Yes, he did feel it, but chose to ignore it. But now, it seemed it was closer to them. His eyes narrowed and all traces of playfulness vanished as they turned cold and calculating. Off to the right of where they stood, near the stairs to the shrine, he felt the darkness pool. In an instant he pulled Kagome into his arms and shot towards the well house he saw to the left.

Kagome didn't know what was going on, one moment they were silently searching the darkness and the next Tarzan here was carrying her off towards the...well?

Sesshomaru lowered her to her feet and pushed her inside the well house, following closely behind. "Go miko, you must jump," he said in that cool silky voice that was so Sesshomaru.

Kagome's eyes widened, _how did he know?_ She was about to ask, when he answered her anyways.

"I smell the hanyou all over this place, as well as you. I simply guessed," he said the last turning towards her; expectantly. He awaited for her confirmation that he'd guessed correctly. Suddenly sensing that darkness coming up the stairs, Sesshomaru lifted Kagome bridal style and tossed her into the well unceremoniously.

Kagome almost rolled her eyes at Sesshomaru's actions, if it weren't for the fact that the jerk was manhandling her...again! _Oh the audacity...!_

_..._

_..._

* * *

_A/N: sorry for the delay, but I really needed to end my other story. SORRY!_


	7. Chapter 7

**Rules of Seduction**

**Ch. 7**

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha..

* * *

'Why that little—' Kagome ranted as she sat at the bottom of the dark well. At leas the well had had mercy on her and eased her on the ground, that would have been some drop. She jumped to her feet angrily and huffed while dusting herself. _Great_. Now her only change of clothes were filthy. She looked up and saw nothing but darkness. _Fantastic_!

Kagome pushed her hands out, trying to feel her way. She hit the well's wall and tried to climb it. She slipped on one of the blocks sticking out and landed hard on her rear. She cursed again for the hundredth time and shot to her feet once more. No well, no matter how deep or old, would defeat her! She was cold—angry—and HUNGRY! Kagome stared into the darkness, "Well, if you treasure your woodsy little planks, cooperate with me!" she huffed as she reached for the well's wall again. Blindly, she dragged her body out of the well, careful of slippery boards or stones.

She threw one leg over the edge of the well, then the other, tumbling to the ground. She spread her arms next to her as she panted. Kagome stood up quickly, suddenly wanting to jump back in to her time. She had felt something, and knew that her and Sesshomaru had not been alone. But if she did go, and there really was danger, then she'd only be getting in his way. Sighing, she sat on the wooden lip of the well, propping her chin on her palm. She tried to look around, but it was too dark. The trees swayed eerily with the wind, as leaves rustled sending shivers down her back. She gulped when she heard the faint howls of wolves.

Kagome immediately shot to her feet, wide eyes searching the darkness wildly. Oh how she wished Inuyasha were with her. But knowing him, he was probably already asleep inside Kaede's hut along with the group. She tried to figure out the general direction of Kaede's village and started walking forward. When the howl's of the wolves sounded louder and closer, she hurried her pace to a light jog; she wasn't in the mood to hit her face flat on a tree or trip head first on a bush. She really had no idea if she was heading in the right direction, but it seemed right..._or not!_

Kagome slammed into a low bush as the thought finished forming, falling forward. _Just my luck_, she muttered as she rose to her knees and dusted her hands. She frowned down as she stood and dusted her knees. She stuck her hands out in front of her, walking slowly, and trying to feel her way. The moon was wanning, barely lighting her way. The thick canopy of trees blocked any remaining light. Huffing and puffing, she walked ahead, staining against the thick silence of the night. She had no clue where she was heading, all she knew was she had to keep moving and pray she found someone that wouldn't try and kill her.

Off in the distance, she heard the howls again, this time much closer. Without thinking, Kagome squealed and ran forward; succeeding in slamming face first on a tree. She fell back from the impact and sat rubbing her abused nose and chin. _Dammit!_

Her eyes widened when she heard the same howls closer to her...much closer to her. She froze as she heard a growl right behind her, hot breath fanning her neck. Closing her eyes shut, she slowly turned her head and froze when warm horrid breath fanned her face. She shot her eyes opened and turned around, pushing herself away from the creature with her legs. She was surrounded by what she could imagine were dogs, their eyes bright and trained directly at her. Still on the ground, Kagome prepared her body for the attack sure to come. A dark, tall figure walked out of the trees. She only knew there was some one there because it's silhouette was darker than it's background.

It came closer...closer, until it was standing a foot's length before her, looking down at her. Kagome choked on her own breath and couldn't find her voice to scream, she couldn't move to lash out. The one before her reached down for her, and she saw something shine near it's mouth. _Fangs_....

Kagome lifted her arm to cover her face and started kicking when it reached for her arm. She screamed at the top of her lungs, knowing and hoping to hurt the demon's sensitive ears. She idly heard her name being called, and stopped, looking up shocked.

"Hey—hey! Kagome! Relax!"

Did this person know her? The voice, so obviously male, sounded terribly familiar. She felt her heart beat in her throat and peeked up through her arm.

"Do I know you?" Kagome felt stupid asking, but she couldn't tell who it was. She glanced at the dogs behind him and noticed they weren't attacking, just sitting or laying on the ground staring up at the man before her. And, they weren't dogs....but wolves. That triggered something in her mind and she shot to her feet, dusting her backside.

"Kouga..?" she tried tentatively. She strained her eyes in the darkness, stepping closer and trying to see him.

"You got it sweets," his voice boomed through the silent darkness. "You know, any closer Kagome, and you'll just about kiss me," he said, his voice sounded too smug for her liking.

Kagome took a step back as if he'd struck her physically. Her cheeks flared, and thanked the Kamis it was dark. She mumbled an apology and Kouga laughed.

"Don't apologize Kagome, you're my woman," he said, fists on his hips, "My woman can shower me with kisses any time," he finished, giving her a devilish smile even though he knew he couldn't see it. And as if to prove his point, he grabbed her around the waist and turned her towards the resting wolves, and spread his hand towards them, "Even they all agree and welcome you to their pack!" he said a wide grin on his face.

Kagome rolled her eyes, sure he wouldn't see it. She pushed him off her gently and tried to smile, remembering all too suddenly she'd left future Sesshomaru back home....She also remembered that she'd felt something approach her shrine, what if it hurt Sesshomaru? What if it hurt her family? Kagome's head was swimming with thoughts, drowning her with feelings of worry and frustration. She turned towards Kouga and grabbed his forearm, "Kouga! Quick, lead me towards the well!" she said a bit too high.

Kouga stared at her, one brow raised; puzzled. He looked at her and then around her, noticing she was alone. His brows furrowed and turned to look at her, "Why are you alone Kagome? And not with the mutt?"

Kagome again rolled her eyes, not wanting to explain. Sighing, she resigned herself. "I left his yesterday and left back home. But something unplanned happened back home and now I'm here and now I really have to go back!" she squealed the last, out of breath.

Kouga seemed to think about it, really only stalling for time to be with her. He rubbed his chin, unsure of what to do. He couldn't leave her in the middle of the forest with her alone and unprotected. No, it was his duty to protect her since the half-breed was incapable of doing it. Puckering his lips and rubbing his chin, he snapped his fingers as if he had a bright idea. "I got it!"

Kagome looked up at his and tilted her head to the side, expectantly. "What do you have?"

Kouga tuned to her and without notice, hauled her over his shoulder and was off, a wide grin splitting his face in two. Kagome squealed in surprise and slapped his back, "What are you doing!" she said, scared out of her wits. She feared that any minute they would crash on a tree, or worse, trip and fall to their deaths.

"I'm taking you back home, what else?" Kouga threw over his shoulder, leaving nothing but dust behind them. As he ran, he couldn't help but grin stupidly. What a great opportunity to have her alone, and take her to his lair. That worthless mutt had probably angered her again and let her go off in the middle of the night unprotected. He scoffed at the thought, he would never let his woman go unprotected. Never.

"Kouga," Kagome started, a bite to her tone, "I'm not going anywhere with you unless you're taking me to Inuyasha or, even better, back to the well."

Kouga scowled, and looked over his shoulder, "No way Kagome," he smiled showing her his pearly fang. He kept up his pace, not intending to stop.

Kagome rolled her eyes and sighed, she really didn't want to do anything rash, but he was just to stubborn for his own good. With one final silent apology, she wrapped her arms around his torso and allowed the tight grip she had on her holy aura flow freely. Not too much, but just enough. As if on cue, Kouga halted with a jerk and arched his back. His eyes widened and his mouth flew open, his voice frozen in his throat. He felt the sizzling sting of her purifying aura swept him, like a wave crashing onto a rocky shore.

As the wave swept him, he hunched over and Kagome rolled out of his grip. He wrapped his arms around his torso and buckled over the after-shocks, the prickling sensations sweeping across his midsection. He looked up and saw Kagome's eyes wide, as if shocked herself.

Kagome had no idea it would hurt Kouga so bad, she thought she's only released so little of her holy aura, really not enough to hurt him. Perhaps she was too stressed about everything that had happened that night she clearly couldn't control herself completely.

"What was that for, woman?" Kouga got out through clenched teeth. Yeah it hurt like hell, and talking only disturbed the shocks, but he wanted to know why she'd done it?

Kagome felt terrible about what she did to Kouga, and she really didn't want to tell him anything. After all, how could she tell him she was from the future and that she'd had a wild hot night with future Sesshomaru?! No, she really didn't want to say anything. Her eyes wildly searched her surroundings, meeting nothing but darkness. She knew too well Kouga could probably see her as if it was clear as day, but she did the only thing that crossed her mind.

She turned around and ran for dear life.

**OoO**

Sesshomaru stared at the bottom of the well, puzzled. He couldn't understand how a simple old well could transport the miko from her time to his past. 500 hundred years back into his past. The thought only brought fresh questions into his mind, and he decided to ponder them later, when he didn't have such a malevolent aura approaching him.

He turned silently, breathing in deeply, as if tired. His eyes scanned the interior of the well house, searching every corner of the small wooden house. He took each step at a time up towards the well house's entrance and slid the door open. Sesshomaru stepped out and inhaled the cool fresh air, appreciating the natural pure air around the shrine. The current era had been polluted with so much advancement and factories, it was a welcomed change to breath the clean air around the shrine. He turned his head and his body followed, warm honeyed eyes scanning the shrine's surroundings. He felt more than saw the darkness. Even though it was a dark night, there were parts where a different of darkness thrived, much more pitch black.

His eyes narrowed towards the direction of the stairs leading up towards the shrine, where he felt the greatest threat. Silently, like the predator he is, he glided towards the stairs and peered down. There was absolutely nothing.

Sesshomaru felt more than heard the sudden flash behind him, and whirled around. His eyes flashed from side to side, scrutinizing every corner, tree, and bush. He narrowed his eyes and looked at the ground, examining it carefully. His eyes widened as they shot above him, and saw what could only be described as a dark cloud above his head. The cloud seemed to be made of smoke, yet tiny matter swirled and danced within it frantically, as if it had a mind of it's own.

Looking around for any kind of witness, he flicked his wrist and his neon green whip slashed through the dark matter as if it was butter. It continued to float above his head, and then it went still. Simply froze in the air. Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed and the thing flew right at him. Sesshomaru held his ground, daring it to come closer. It did, and it engulfed him within it's dark interior. The darkness swirled around his body, slipping in between his clothes and sliding through his hair. Though it looked like smoke it was thick and slimy.

Sesshomaru eyes bled red and his claws glowed eerily green, as he slashed out at the black matter. The slimy darkness slid over his body, gliding up to his face and tried to push into his mouth. Sesshomaru tried to hold his breath the instant it tried entering through his nose. It felt suffocating within, as if it was trying to squeeze every bit of air out of the bubbled containing Sesshomaru.

"Get off of me," Sesshomaru growled, keeping his calm. He felt the dark smoke creep up his pants, and felt when it coiled around his legs, squeezing. _Was it trying to hold him still? _

Sesshomaru had had enough, in one swift move, he sprang up and out of the smoke's reach. As he landed at the top of the shrine's roof, he scrutinized the black cloud and saw it for what it really was. His eyes narrowed as he saw it was much bigger than before, and darker. It looked like a vast void of nothingness. He saw as thin tendrils of smoke twirled and carried a wisp of electricity through them. Sesshomaru's eyes widened a fraction when he noticed something much darker moving within the center of the dark matter. Within, in the very center, he was able to make out the shape of a creature. It's body was tightly mixed with the cloud and smoke, but the shape of a man was unmistakable. His face was completely black, Sesshomaru could not make out a mouth nor nose, simply the shape of his body.

What seemed to be the head turned his way and it lifted it's dark shadowy head, large red eyes opened and glinted towards him. There was no pupil and no white around the eyes, simply the whole eye ball was simply red. Tendrils of smoke slided through him, making him a part of the dark cloud and it narrowed it's shinny red eyes towards Sesshomaru. By the way they narrowed, Sesshomaru had the distinct feeling it was either smiling at him or challenging him....or both.

Sesshomaru growled deep in his throat and snarled, his fangs blasting from his gums and into his lips. He didn't intend on attacking unless it was a threat towards him, but it was more to show dominance and power. More like a 'my horse is bigger than your horse' kind of thing.

Red eyes narrowed seriously and it's entire body turned towards Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru stiffened his body, preparing it for the attack, and preparing his mind and body for his attack. Sesshomaru's claws dug into the corner of where the roof met the side wall of the house, balancing his body for when he leapt into action.

The man made of darkness seemed to float towards him, as there was no legs visible through the smoke and darkness around him. Within a blink of the eye, it shot forward and Sesshomaru launched down towards the approaching whirlwind of darkness. Snarling, he brought his hand up, his claws ready and dripping with acid and struck. In that one moment, Sesshomaru landed on the concrete ground and turned in less than a second.

Sharp, venomous claws at the ready, fangs bared and dripping with poison. But, it was gone. The dark malevolent cloud of black slimy smoke was gone. Sesshomaru searched the heavens for any sign of the shadow creature and found not even a wisp of smoke in the air. Furrowing his brows he stood and regained his calm composure, retracting his fangs and calling back his poison. Looking around with a suspicious eye, he turned towards the well. Wondering about the girl and her mysterious background.

His eyes narrowed towards the well one last time as a new thought entered his mind. Now that the current threat was apparently gone, his mind returned to work around the girl. He hadn't thought about the consequences when he'd dumped her into the well, he'd simply wanted her out of the way—why? He didn't know. He shouldn't of cared in the first place, but he did. He blamed it on her of course, she was too much of a mystery, a paradox.

Now, though, his mind unoccupied, he thought about his actions. He'd thrown her in the well and into his past without thinking. And now....well, what would happen if he met her 500 years into the past? What would he do if he encountered her....smelling of him—reeking with his scent? What would his half-breed brother say? What would he do? Closing his eyes at the sudden bombardment of thoughts, he turned away and searched his memory.

Nothing.

He didn't remember meeting the miko in the past and having her smell of him. Good, that meant he hadn't encountered her in the past.

**OoO**

Kagome had no idea which was she was going, it felt like she was running in circles. It was too dark to see where she was going, was she going north? South? East?.....Or worse....West?

Swallowing the lump in her throat, she kept running and ignored the sting in her side. So much had gone on in one simple night her head was swimming with different images. From her rubbing on Sesshomaru, to Hojo's jealous streak—to her annoying and meddling friends, to Sesshomaru dumping her into the well....oh the nerve!

Kagome kept her arms in front of her as she ran, too aware of the many trees in the forest. It seemed she'd been running for hours when it was really only minutes. Suddenly, she caught the slight glow of a fire up ahead in the distance. New hope burst inside her, causing her to become aware of how frightened she really was.

"Yes!" she panted as she ran.

Only a few more miles...._Darn_! Kagome continued her pace, until she could see the trees in front of her, lighted by the small fire ahead. As she got closer, she stopped running and continued at a light jog. She almost patter her back at how well she'd kept running....if only she'd run her runs like that at school.

Her face broke into a smile as she approached, and broke through the forest. She almost exclaimed excitedly, when all traces of happiness and enthusiasm vanished and wiped clean from her face. Her mouth fell open as she took the sight before her—and nearly broke down into sobs of hysteria.

Before her was little Rin, laying next to her dragon companion, asleep. Jaken slept on the other side of the reptile, snoring softly and holding on to his staff as if for dear life. And off to the left, resting against the trunk of a tree, was the last person she wanted to see.

Sesshomaru's eyes snapped open and glared directly at their intruder. His eyes remained passive, locked with the frozen girl before him. He glanced behind her and around her, noting she was alone. He almost ignored her, thinking she was on her way back to her little pathetic group, when the oddest scent reached his nose. In an instant his eyes snapped wide open again, and locked with hers. Without warning he was standing merely inches from her, eyes narrowed and looking down at her.

Kagome nearly jumped out of her skin when he opened his eyes and locked them on hers. He hadn't even looked around, simply opened them and he was already looking at her. She nearly craped on her jeans when he flashed before her, glaring at her like there was no tomorrow.

Sesshomaru hand shot out and circled around her slim neck, and pushed her back into the forest, away from where could see her if she were to wake up. He dragged her back until he had her pressed against a tree, he knew some of the broken branches were digging into her back, but he didn't care. He saw her wince as those branches dug deeper into her soft flesh and ignored it. There was only one reason he had her in such a position, and he wasn't letting go until he had answers.

Kagome automatically grabbed his hands when he pushed her back against a tree, and tried to push them off her neck. The stubs on the tree were digging into her back, and some of them were pointy, tearing through her thin shirt and into her flesh. She froze the instant he spoke and looked up to see his impassive gaze on hers.

"Girl, why do you carry this Sesshomaru's scent on your person?" his voice was silent, but that made it all the more threatening, as he looked down at her. His eyes were blank as he waited patiently for an answer, knowing no answer or excuse would justify the fact she smelled of him. His scent radiated from her very person, and the only way his scent would linger on her with such strength and force, would be if they'd been in close contact—_very_ close contact. And he knew for a fact, they hadn't. He'd encountered his mutt's pack earlier on the day, and he hadn't seen her—which meant there was no way she could have been anywhere near him.

Kagome didn't know how to answer him, with the truth or a lie? Obviously, he'd tell she was lying right away....so, what to do? It's not like she could just grind against him...again....though it would be hilarious to see his reaction this time...or not. Her eyes flashed from left to right, trying to come up with something...believable.

"Do not try and lie to me girl," Sesshomaru said, his demeanor becoming aggressive all of a sudden.

Okay, so he hated lies, great....Kagome thought. Maybe she should just grind on him and loosen him up, _he was such a stick in the mud in this era, Kagome_ continued to think.

"I....uh...I-I, you see..."Kagome furrowed her brows, not wanting to see him at the moment. She peeked up through her lashes, and quickly lowered her eyes when she saw him staring at her expectantly. _Dammit!_

Taking a deep breath, she said, "You won't believe what happened today, Lord Sesshomaru."

That seemed to catch his attention, because he lifted a brow and squeezed her neck, bidding her continue.

"And, uh....well,...umm," Kami she needed help. _How on earth was she going to get out of this one?_ She should of just left with Kouga and perhaps after Inuyasha went for her to her time and found her gone, he'd looked for her. Ah, well, no point in thinking of the 'what ifs'.

Kagome swallowed, and took a deep breath. She knew she had to be honest, so...here goes nothing. "Lord Sesshomaru, today I—well you see, I'm not from this time...." she halted and scrutinized his reaction. He simply lifted a brow and again squeezed her neck, signaling she continued.

She froze when Sesshomaru leaned down and stuck his nose on her neck, burying his face into her hair. She wanted to blush, she wanted to push him away....and she wanted to pull him closer and wrap herself around him so bad it almost hurt.

Kagome nearly raised her own hand and slapped herself, _dammed hormones!_

Sesshomaru inhaled her scent, mingling tightly with his own. For some reason, he smelled no lie coming from her. Her scent did not rise with the sweat released while one lied, and that puzzled him even more. _Not from this time? _He squeezed her neck, letting her feel his claws teasing the back of her neck warningly.

"How long?" was the only thing uttered out of his lips.

Kagome didn't understand the question, and then it clicked. He wanted to know how far into the future. "Five hundred years into the future," she whispered, knowing if she spoke too loud she'd hurt his ears.

Kagome started talking with a jump as she felt his sharp claws tapping the back of her neck when he squeezed again. "And today, I went back to my time....my home. When I was there, well.....I kind of met you." Kagome paused when he felt him stiffen.

Sesshomaru froze at her confession. The human was not lying, he could feel it, and that unnerved him, though he kept it in check. She'd met him....the future him. What could they've of done that would cause her to have his scent so tightly mingled with hers? For both their scents to become so tightly mixed, they had to of been highly emotional. The scent of a being spiked and became heated, therefore stronger. And when they came into contact when another when in such a state, it would clung to the other tightly. He could understand the girl being emotional...but him? She would probably be surprised...scared...or confused. And he would be.....?

Sesshomaru thought about that. How would he react if he was five hundred years in the future and met this girl from five centuries back into his past? What would he feel?

Anger? No, he wouldn't be angered, perhaps a bit, but not enough.

Confused? Yes, but not enough to cause his scent to spike and catch him off guard.

It had to be something else...but what? Curious...yes, he would be curious. He could be honest with himself and know he would indeed be curious. He'd want to dissect every theory and idea carefully until he had answers. But would his curiosity be spiked in such an extreme way as to spike and heat his scent? He couldn't know for sure, and _that_ anger him, but he'd let it go. He was confident his future self would know exactly what he was doing...and how he would do it.

"And why is it you carry my scent, girl?" Sesshomaru asked, his voice a velvety caress across her ear.

She was too breathless as she answered in a daze, too sucked into his allure to censor her answer, "because we grinded." The moment those words left her lips, Kagome snapped out of it. She was too aware of his closeness, of his chest and shoulders pressed against her, his hand wrapped around her warm neck. _Ah crap! _Was the only thing running through her mind.

Sesshomaru's brows furrowed, knowing she wouldn't be able to see it as his face was still buried in her milky neck. _Grinded_?

"Explain," he ordered.

Kagome felt her cheeks aflame instantly. EXPLAIN?! How was she going to explain that!--That she'd been rubbing her body against him—well, future him, and grinding her derrière on his manhood! A grown escaped her lips at the memory and she quickly shut her mouth tight.

He, of course heard her little slip and felt her cheeks flush. He wanted to look up and analyze her eyes, but her scent had spiked and become too intoxicating to remove his nose.

"I—I can't...." he heard her stutter.

He moved his eyes to the side, and narrowed them, still not removing his nose from the junction between her neck and shoulder.

"Then demonstrate...Now," he said in a final tone. He would not take any more defiance, even if it was not intended to be defiant. She would not tell him what she meant, because it no longer interested him. Now, she would demonstrate, whether she liked it or not....

**OoO**

5oo hundred years into the future, walking down the steps of the shrine, Sesshomaru snapped his eyes up—wide with disbelief. A new, fresh memory flashed through his mind, one he was sure he hadn't had a minute ago. All of a sudden it simply popped into his head. He stopped walking down the dark steps, and watched the 'new' memory play out in his mind. His eyes wide as he saw this, and a slow mischievous smirk played at the tips of his lips...._So, the miko had in fact encountered him in the past_. He chuckled lightly at his past-self's request for the miko to 'demonstrate' and nearly laughed at what his 'newly created memory' showed him....

* * *

A/N: LOL! Poor Kagome! So.....should she demonstrate.....or not?


	8. Chapter 8

**Rules of Seduction**

**Ch. 8**

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha..

I know, this chapter isn't as long as the last one, but I've been having major writer's block--mostly because of my other story For Love and War....so forgive the delay and shortness....

..

...

.....

* * *

Kagome bit her lip, unable to move. Her mind froze at his words. _Demonstrate_.....Demonstrate! Like hell she would! Looking around from side to side, Kagome valiantly searched a way to escape. Finding none, she looked up at Sesshomaru and found him waiting patiently. His face could have been carved from stone. He didn't blink, didn't twitch...simply waited.

For her 'demonstration'.

Gritting her teeth, she narrowed her eyes on him. Something—call it a woman's intuition, told her he was enjoying this a tad too much.

"I can't," she said flatly. And she couldn't—wouldn't do it dammit!

Sesshomaru lifted a brow at her, his face still as impassive as always. "You won't," he stated. The unexpected statement chilling Kagome to the bones. She didn't say anything though, knowing if she denied his accusation he would know she was lying. Unable to hold his gaze, she turned away.

Sesshomaru nearly growled when she broke eye contact, keeping him from reading her eyes. He held it in when she'd accidentally left her throat vulnerable and right in front of him. The inu in him took it as sweet surrender...the man within though saw it as defiance. Both battled within him, both pleased in a way.

Regardless, it was clear the miko planned to ignore his order—and he would have none of it. If she would not demonstrate willingly—then he'd have no choice but to force her compliance. Narrowing his eyes at the vulnerable slim column before him, he leaned down and head his first taste of creamy flesh.

Kagome's entire body, system, mind—you name it—froze. Locked in place. _Did he just.....did he actually....Di—Did he......Oh my god he licked her!_

No, he didn't just lick her, he suckled her neck! That little act magnified itself into a huge enormous act when it came from him. Why, such an act and Sesshomaru didn't even fit in the same sentence in Kagome's mind. It was impossible, yet there he was, actually tasting her neck! Kagome's entire concentration focused on the delicious sensations his ministrations produced within her. No one had ever done something like it to her. Of course she'd heard of it, seen it in movies, and read it in books—but somehow it was different. He wasn't tasting the side of her neck like she'd known about, but the front of her throat. The pressure from his lips tilted her head up high, so she was staring at the canopy of trees through dazed eyes. Her body almost gave into the many sensations, when her body froze warningly. He had stopped suckling, and now held his fangs against her throat very still.

Sesshomaru tasted sweet temptation at it's ripest. He'd never tasted sweeter fruit, not even on a demoness. It repulsed him to even acknowledge that human flesh had such a sweet taste—yet he couldn't stop getting enough of it. He'd wanted one taste, to frighten her, yet he'd gone further and suckled. Suckled deep and hard, grazing his fangs against her milky throat. Part of him wanted to taste further, taste her surrender and vulnerability, the other part....

He froze, without thinking, he'd positioned his fangs directly in the center of her throat, forcing her head to tilt up. He opened his eyes, noticing he'd closed them somewhere along the way, and pushed her further into the tree. Sesshomaru was aware of the branches and stubs digging further into her back, but he didn't care at the moment. He was a creature of control and routine, and didn't like how the girl before him made him forget—if only it was for one minute.

"Demonstrate!" he snarled, a growl ripping from his throat. His voice was hoarse, and he didn't care if she heard it or not. She would submit to his will because he willed it.

Kagome stared at Sesshomaru through wide eyes, unable to understand what just had happened. She couldn't demonstrate, no matter what. If she even dared to do so...it would mean death itself. The look in his eyes though, did funny things to her insides. He was looking at her with murder in his eyes...yet she was...dare she say it—turned on...Had she become some kind of masochist? Ugh—she didn't like it one bit how she was feeling inside at the moment—and it was all because of him!

"I'll demonstrate...." she licked her dry lips suddenly, "under one condition," she finished. Her throat felt dry and parched, surely she could show him something else. After all, if she did the cha-cha or something else—he wouldn't know the first thing about grinding.....Kagome almost laughed at her genius.

Sesshomaru pinned her with a glare. He was the one making the demands. "There will be no conditions, miko," his tone leaving no room for arguments.

Crossing her arms in front of her, she pouted, stalling for time. "Then I can't show you, now can I?"

Sesshomaru's glare could of frozen the land, yet she didn't flinch away. Instead, she faced him head on as if her life depended on it—well, maybe it did, but that was besides the point. Point was—there was no way in hell she would demonstrate. She gulped, and that was her undoing.

Leaning closer, he lengthened his fangs before her very eyes—and relished when her eyes widened in apprehension. "You will demonstrate....or else" he whispered into her ear. Kagome felt the hot warmth of his breath on her ear and shills raced across her skin. In that moment, she knew—just knew with every fiber in her—that she wouldn't be able to get out of it. Sighing, she closed her eyes and when she opened them, it was as if she'd laid a veil over their depths.

Sesshomaru found it hard to read her—her eyes were usually her dead give-away, and now they were simply blank.

"Tell me, girl, what was your condition?" he asked. Even though he wouldn't give her her condition, he was still curious. She would probably ask to be let go afterwards or taken to his idiot half brother. Either of which he refused to do until he knew exactly what she would show him. Sesshomaru followed her tongue as she moistened her lips, intrigued by the little action.

"To—To promise me you wouldn't kill me...." she said in barely a whisper. His eyes were trained on her lips, following their every movement.

"Humph...we shall see..."was all he said—though he wouldn't tell her, it was the least he would do. He wouldn't kill her, unless she threatened him. He loosened his hold over her, allowing her to do her demonstration and prove to him why his scent would be so integrated with hers.

Kagome took a deep breath and placed one dainty hand on his chest, perfectly centered. She pushed him gently, only enough so there would be enough room for her to turn around and face the tree. Looking over her shoulder, she saw his questioning eyes, yet neither said a word. She leaned back and grabbed his hand with one of her's, entwining their fingers together; his larger palm atop her knuckles. She tried to do the same with his left, and found it missing. Of course! He didn't have his leaft arm—he'd lost it in battle with Inuyasha. The memory brough forth a guilt so strong she wanted to weep for him. Taking hold of his sleeve instead, she faced the tree once more.

Facing the tree, she hugged herself—dragging him forward with her so he would hug her at the same time. She felt hard toned muscle behind her head and back, as she pressed against him—and thanked the Kami's he was not wearing his armor. Taking a shaky breath, she rotated her hips, bringing his manhood closer to her and grazing her derrière against it in a seductive dance.

**OoO**

"Hurry up! We have to find her!" Kouga yelled back to his companions. The furry wolves followed him loyally, ignoring their heaving sides. Kouga sniffed the air, and couldn't find Kagome's scent anywhere. He found a scent...but it wasn't the one he wanted. Deciding it was best to follow it—even if it wasn't the one he searched for.

Running ahead of his wolves in a swirl of dust and dirt, he ran across the forest, keeping to the dirt road. When he was a good few miles away, he made a quick detour to his right. Following his nose, he rushed past trees and shrubs, boulders and fallen logs until he came upon the campsite he searched for. The smell of burning logs invaded his nostrils, but in a welcoming way.

"Get your lazy ass up!" he roared at the small group, irritated. How could they sleep when one of their own was in danger? He pointed to a tree top, where the hanyou slept. "Inuyasha! Get up!"

Inuyasha bounced off the tree when he spotted the wolf youkai, sword in hand. "What the hell are you doing here at this time 'ya mangy wolf?!"

Inuyasha's voice and Kouga's roaring woke the campers with a start. Sango reached for her weapon immediately, before she was fully awake—instinct. Miroku waved his staff in the air, ready to swap it down on who ever dared wake him up from a rather _interesting_ dream with his foxy Sango.

Kouga shot forward and his fist connected with a loud crack on Inuyasha's jaw, sending him sprawling back. "How dare you leave my woman unprotected mutt!" Kouga snarled, glaring daggers at Inuyasha.

"What the hell are 'ya talking about bastard," Inuyasha's growled out, wiping a drop of blood from his mouth. He sat up on the ground and shot to his feet, glaring just as ardently.

Kouga growled low, trying to calm himself. "I just encountered Kagome wandering in the forest...alone," he spat the words, as if they were vile to his throat.

Inuyasha didn't move, unable to grasp what the wolf had said. Kagome...alone? In the forest?......._in this time?!_ Last time he'd seen her she'd been too angry at him....for some reason he still didn't know about. Either way, when he'd come back to the group that morning, the group had told him she'd simply walked out of the hut after Miroku had picked her up and left back through the well. He felt guilty for not being there when she'd arrived from her time, but he'd just been too busy....

Shaking his head to clear his mind, he turned back to the angered wolf before him, "What are you talking about, she went back to her....uh—village," Inuyasha said, unable to keep the worry from his voice. What on earth would Kagome be doing in his time—at such hour? Inuyasha thought back to the last time he'd seen her. Everything had been fine, but she had said she needed to go back home to restock. Could she of been attacked when she returned to the well after she left Kaede's hut? Damn! He should have been there. Perhaps she had been attacked or kidnapped, and some how she'd escaped....and now—and now she was wandering alone in the middle of the forest in the middle of the night! Inuyasha's mind circled around possibilities—causing him an instant headache. The sudden ache in his chest had little warning bells go off in his mind.

He turned towards the group behind him and nodded, clear understanding crossing between them. Now fully awake, the group separated. Both Shippou and Miroku searched by foot as Sango and Kirara took to the air. Kouga and Inuyasha hurried ahead, sniffing the air for hint's of the miko's scent.

**OoO**

Sesshomaru allowed the miko to touch his person and push him back. He was puzzled when she turned around and faced the tree he'd pinned her against. Was she trying to fool him? Trick him? Sesshomaru almost growled when she took his hand in her's and entwined their fingers. He didn't like the way her soft hand felt against his palm, or how perfect it fit underneath his. He stilled when she tried ot reach his left hand, and found only his sleeve. He sensed her moment of hesitation, and then continued to take hold of his sleeve.

His eyes nearly widened when she brought her hands forward, bringing his with her. With every fiber of his being, he fought for control. It proved harder than he thought to keep his head clear and properly thinking....thinking with the right head was proving harder....

Pushing down a growl, he allowed the miko to finish her demonstration. So, his future self had hugged the girl. Not an action he would of thought would ever come from him, specially not to this specific girl. But, it would explain perfectly why she would carry his scent. Perhaps it didn't explain why his scent was so strongly embedded in her's, but it did ease his mind. Why would she not simply say they'd hugged, though, was beyond him. He would never truly understand the human mind to its fullest, and trying to do so would simply irritate him too much. It simply was not worth the effort.

Sesshomaru was about to ease from the girl's hold, when she surprised him and pulled him closer, pushing her small body against his. He felt her intake of breath, as if steeling herself for what was to come—and that had his attention at once. What was she planning....?

He felt the slow, erotic twirl of her hips, rubbing her backside on his manhood....and froze. He worked to keep his breath even and unaffected. Labored harder to keep his blood from heating..._ah yes—this would definitely explain why his scent would heat and synchronize with hers_. He cures inwardly when his haori tightened, revealing his stiff rod. Curse the woman! She had to be doing it on purpose, why else would she do it. There was no possible way he would allow a human woman to touch him in such a way...future or not.

Kagome gathered her courage again, and even though she felt him tense behind her, she leaned further into the hard cage of muscle and sinew. Bending low and sliding back up the length of his body, feeling his body react to her's—even if it was unconsciously done. She didn't know if he was enjoying it, repulsed by it....or ready to kill her. But she sure as hell was enjoying herself—how got to grope the mighty Lord of the West?....Twice! She was damn happy at the moment—regardless of the fact that she'd probably piss herself the moment she was out of the mess.

Wrapping his hand around her belly, and his left sleeve over it, again she grinded into his hard core. _Well....she'd definitely worked something up_...she snickered at the though, and held a smile of triumph in. It would do her no good to have him think she was enjoying herself....

She chanced it, too engulfed in her little dance, and turned around. She held on to his hand and sleeve, holding them behind her back and peeked up at him through thick lashes. His eyes locked on her's instantly—like a magnet. His searched, scrutinized, and questioned, while her's searched and probed. She could tell he was angered—hell—enraged, and yet he hadn't done anything. He hadn't tried and stopped her....hadn't killed her!

Kagome lifted her head boldly, meeting his gaze evenly, and daring him to say something now. His nostrils flared and his lips opened to say something, but what ever it was, he kept it inside. Instead, his back stiffened as his eyes flashed red. Kagome didn't back down, why would she? She was already dead meat—might as well enjoy it to the fullest. She risked a peek over his shoulder and froze.

Both Kouga and Inuyasha were watching, mouths on the floor, at them. Well—her. How long had they been there? She could only guess. Had they seen her little 'demonstration'? Kamis if they had!

"Uh....umm...." Kagome felt the words choke her, as her breath left her lungs. What could she say really? _Hi, sorry you had to see that. But don't worry! It's not the first time I do this to him!_ She felt like hiding underneath a big heavy rock, where no one would find her. She wished the earth would just open and swallow her whole...Sighing, she knew she had to face them sooner or later.....she just wished it would be later rather than sooner. It would help if Mr. Stoic in front of her would say or do something. Instead, he was just there...staring at her.

Sesshomaru didn't much care that his idiotic half brother had arrived, what he did care was what the girl's reaction would be. Would she dare push him away and deny everything? Or would she run and hide? He found himself studying every single twitch...every blink of her eyes, for any sign of her next action.

"Wh—What the hell is going on!" Inuyasha's voice filtered through the night, echoing through the dark forest.

Kouga snapped out of his frozen stupor, unable to process what he'd just seen. His—_his_ woman had been, rubbing her body—_her body_—on the Lord of the West! He saw it and still he could not believe it. Had some one done something to her? Bewitched her?

"Hey...I—Inuyasha....Kouga.....what are you guys doing here," Kagome asked. She looked down and noticed she still held Sesshomaru's hand and sleeve behind her, holding him tight against her. She dropped them like they'd burned her and flushed deep crimson. She couldn't bring herself to look up—afraid of what she'd find there in molten honey orbs.

**OoO**

A loud thunderous roar echoed through the quiet living room. Not an angered or agonized roar—laughter. Sesshomaru sat in his favorite leather recliner, watching television. No, he wasn't laughing at what he was watching....more at the newly 'created' memory fleeting through his mind. He was remembering it as if it had just happened yesterday. Technically, it was currently happening, but that was the past.

He laughed at the reaction of his poor miko, and his poor half brother. The sound of his laughter continued to fill his large living room. He opted to turn off his television and closed his eyes instead....the sudden 'memory' was much more entertaining than the boring electoral debate on television. After all, he'd already voted...

**OoO**

Inuyasha waited for Kagome's answer. No matter how hard he tried to believe what was clearly before him, he couldn't. He just couldn't! Kagome—his Kagome for Kami's sake was...was—rubbing against his bastard of a half brother! It was simply not possible—something had obviously happened to her. And he would find out what! Taking a step forward, he unsheathed Tetsaiga and aimed it at Sesshomaru. Instantly his trusty blade responded to his silent command, ready to rip the threat to pieces.

"Get. Away. From. Her." Inuyasha gritted out, each word said distinctly.

Sesshomaru still did not removed his searching gaze from the woman before him. He'd been wrong, she was not a girl—but a woman. Her scent was not that of an innocent little girl. Yes, naïve she was, and _untouched_. Yet she was a woman in every sense of the word. Narrowing his eyes at her bowed head, he turned around and faced Inuyasha boldly.

In that moment, he decided he would not kill the miko. She had only answered his command—done as he'd ordered, it was up to him to decide what he did with that information. Outwardly, he remained cool—inwardly, he was startled when the miko ran past him and into the dark forest.

Kouga tried running after Kagome the moment she bolted away from them into the dark forest. He'd forgotten to tell any of them why he'd been out at such an hour in the forest. There'd been an attack on his pack, and many were left either dead or injured. The pack members who saw it said it was another wolf youkai. A lone wolf. Lone wolf youkai—those without packs—often went derange. Packless, a wolf has nothing to live for, and then time slowly starts to take it's toll as loneliness begins to become more apparent. Canines were very active youkais, specially wolves. They needed physical contact, as well as the warmth only a pack...or mate could offer. The wolf that had attacked them had been packless, and only attacked for the hell of it. As prince of his pack, it was Kouga's job to locate the lone wolf and end it's suffering. And now....his woman was out there. Out there with a crazed wolf youkai...

"Kagome get back here!" Inuyasha yelled behind her retreating form. He turned to chase after her, and stopped in time when Sesshomaru jumped in front of him, swiping down with poisoned claws.

Sesshomaru stroke the moment the hanyou's attention was on the retreating form of the miko, Kagome. Claws over dripping with poison, he let out his frustration on the hanyou, wanting to tear something—anything. He saw the wolf start towards Kagome from his peripheral vision and twirled on his heel, lashing out with his whip. For some reason, he couldn't allow any of the males to go after her. He still had more questions. Her little demonstration had answered one question...yet invoked so many others.

Kouga launched himself to the ground as the neon green whip hit the ground next to him. He flipped in the air and faced the Lord, baring his fangs. He glanced to the right, where Kagome had ran off towards, and shook his head. He needed to concentrated on the bigger foe at the moment, and that happened to be Sesshomaru.

"What are you doing you bastard? What have you done to Kagome?" Inuyasha yelled at the top of his lungs. He could feel his fangs elongate as his eyes started to burn. He tried to prevent the oncoming change, tried to stop it. Already he was seeing through a veil of pink.

Sesshomaru blocked the sudden urge to kill the two males before him so he could be free to pursue the miko. Little bells of warning went off in his brain at the thought of the young woman alone in the forest. He didn't care for her, but he cared to sate his curiosity....at least that's what he told himself. Snarling, he threw a swipe of his poisonous claws at both demons and threw them across the clearing. Without giving it a second thought, he turned around and followed the scent of the miko.

**OoO**

Kagome had no idea where she was going, she just wanted to run and feel the freshness of the wind blowing through her hair. How clichéd that sounded....but it was true. That's all she wanted at the moment. She kept running in the direction she believed the well was at until her lungs felt ready to burst and her sides began to hurt. She couldn't be sure, but she could feel someone behind her. When she stopped and turned to see over her shoulder, she could see nothing but the darkness of the forest.

It would just be her luck to be attacked when every one that could protect her was already engaged in battle. Sighing, she took in a few good deep breaths, trying to calm the frantic beat of her heart. Exasperated with herself and her lousy situation, she looked up to see the wanning moon. It was as if it was laughing at her! Even the heavens laughed at her! Just great...

She prayed the well was near by, if she found out she'd ran all that way, just to find out she'd ran the opposite direction from the stupid well....there would be hell to pay. She didn't care who would pay it—but some one would...or her name wasn't Kagome Higurashi!

She was about to turn around when the rather loud snap of branches grabbed her attention. Whoever it was wasn't doing a great job at keeping themselves uncovered....she thought rolling her eyes. She peered at the bushes below a giant tree, and searched for any misplaced shadows. Nothing. Huffing to herself she turned around and came face to face with stone. Well—more like face to chest....and it wasn't really stone, it was more like hard muscle..

Stumbling down, she groaned as she felt a rock embed itself into her derrière. _Damn it!_ She cried inwardly, bitting her lip from screaming out. She thought she'd see her little 'stick up my ass' Lord, or at least Inuyasha—and if all else failed—Kouga! But as she lifted her narrowed gaze to her intruder, she didn't see any of them....specially not someone she even knew.

"Who are you?" she asked, getting to her feet and rubbing her behind. Her dark ebony hair blocked her vision, and she couldn't get a full profile of him. She did see, though, when he reached a hand towards her and he growled low in his throat.

_Ah crap....! _

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

* * *

A/N: Alright then, there's ch. 8 for 'ya! Dang, I'm enjoying writing this story a tad too much! Lol. Ah--and excuse the fact I put in the part about Sesshomaru already voting...couldn't help myself with it being voting day here! YAY--I voted for the first time EVER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! LOL, sorry...just too excited about it......[or maybe it's all the Halloween candy....]

Anyways, if you guys want to keep reading something similar, I suggest you check out M. Waters new story: The Unknown Lady. It's his first fic and let me tell 'ya—it's bound to be good! Here's the link, just take away the spaces!

www . fanfiction . net /s/ 4630852 /1/ The_Unknown_Lady


	9. Chapter 9

**Rules of Seduction**

**Ch. 9**

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha..

* * *

...

...

The deep throaty growl echoed against the walls of her mind as Kagome was yanked to her feet. She tried taking a step back, was held in place by a hand of iron. _Oh no—she was not about to be manhandled again!_ Gritting her teeth, Kagome pushed the very wide and very bare chest in front of her with both palms. The man stepped back, surprised and startled.

"Let me go!" Kagome said through clenched teeth. She pushed again, harder, when now both her arms were gripped. In one last struggle, she fisted one hand and punched high—connecting with a jaw. The man struggled back and Kagome thrust her knee up, hitting his 'sweet spot'. The youkai howled in pain, and growled louder, half whining. Once again, Kagome pushed on the naked chest before her with all her strength. She heard him grunting and pride shot straight up within her. Smiling smugly, she promised, "There's more of that where it came from if you don't release me you big oaf!"

Strong hands closed tighter around her shoulders, "Woman, hold still," came his deep baritone demand.

Kagome narrowed her eyes on the youkai, angered already as it was. She tried thrusting her arms out of his grip, all to no avail. She huffed, she puffed, and still she got nowhere. Deciding it was better to stop struggling, or else risking hurting herself.

"Let go of me," Kagome gritted out through tightly clenched teeth. She'd been mercilessly thrown into a dark—deep well, scared witless by a love sick wolf, humiliated and manhandled by a stupid, arrogant, 'stick up my ass' inuyoukai—she was not in the mood to deal with another demon!

"Calm down woman!" he grunted, his head bowed in pain, "I meant you no harm."

Kagome narrowed suspiciously at the youkai currently bowing, his head directly under her chest. "You 'meant' no harm? So now you do?...." she said sarcastically.

The youkai looked up, still bending forward and glared at her. "Well now that you've practically smashed my greatest treasures, I think a little pay back is necessary," he said in a low threatening whisper.

Kagome rolled her eyes and gulped, 'Please...treasures?—I didn't feel anything,' Kagome thought to herself. Taking the youkai's confidence that she wouldn't run away to her advantage, she shoved him away and turned on her heel, running like a bullet towards the forest. She'd only taking a hand full of steps, when she was tackled to the ground from behind. Struggling to get the weight off her back, she kicked and pushed herself from side to side.

"Get off of me!" she screeched, kicking and huffing.

"Calm down damn it!"

"No!" Kagome yelled stubbornly. Rolling onto her back, she started pushing and slapping. The heavy weight rolled off her and she kicked one last time, before pushing to her knees and shooting forward. Again, she was grabbed around the waist this time and lifted right off the ground. Flinging her arms wildly in the air and kicking the air, she growled.

The youkai put her down and turned her around, grabbing her shoulders and giving her a little shake. "Stop it! I'm not going to hurt you!" he snarled impatiently.

"Then why are you stopping me from leaving?" Kagome snarled back, jutting her shin out defiantly. She took a good look at the man before her. Deep set dark eyes stared back at her. Short cropped hair covered his head, as long bangs threatened to hide his eyes. High cheekbones complimented his squared strong jaw. An arrogant jaw, she could tell. Say what ever she would, Kagome would be honest to herself—she liked what she saw.

"I was only trying to aid you," he said, furrowing his brows and releasing her.

"Uh-huh, then why were you growling at me when you 'aided' me?" she interrogated. She leaned on one hip and crossed her arms in front of her, waiting for his excuse.

"If you remember back, it was you who ran into me," he said, straightening to his full height and crossing his arms in front as well.

Kagome huffed to herself and then asked one last question, "Fine. Then why did you continue to follow me after you helped me up?"

The youkai raised a brow, staring down at her. He seemed to be thinking about it, then he answered, "I thought you were in trouble," was all he said.

Kagome looked at him for one long moment, before deciding he was being honest. If he'd wanted to hurt her, he could of done it already. She debated whether to he was trustworthy or not. Then again, what youkai that roams the night is trustworthy or up to good? That brought on fresh suspicious.

"What are you doing wandering the forest at night anyways?" Kagome asked, narrowing her eyes at him.

"Nothing," was all the youkai said before tightening his jaw and turning; leaving her alone.

Kagome was baffled, what was wrong with him? One minute he was trying to make her stay, the next _he_ was turning and leaving without so much as a goodbye! Kagome glared at his retreating back and was about to follow when a familiar aura pushed against her's, searching. She eeped, and almost ran in any general direction, when someone spoke.

"There you are!"

Kagome turned and saw Inuyasha stalking towards her, struggling to remove a twig from his hair and grunting to himself. Suddenly, he stopped and sniffed the air. His brows clashed together and he hurried towards Kagome, searching her with his eyes.

"You stink of wolf," he accused, still searching her. He took she shoulder and shook her a little, "Alright Kagome—what the hell was that back there?!" Inuyasha said accusingly. He had been stiff frozen when both him and Kouga had arrived and seen Kagome rubbing on Sesshomaru.

"Yeah, well, I had a little encounter with a wolf demon...." she trailed off, seeing twin pools of honey watching her over Inuyasha's shoulder—and completely ignoring Inuyasha's second question. Sesshomaru gave a curt nod in her direction and vanished before Inuyasha could turn around and see what Kagome was looking at.

"We should go," Kagome said, shrugging out of Inuyasha's grip and walking away. Inuyasha shook his head and reached for her hand, stopping her in her tracks. He furrowed his brows and shook his head towards her. "What we need to do is you tell me what the hell you were doing with Sesshomaru?"

Kagome nibbled on her lower lip, she really didn't want to tell him. One—she couldn't tell him she'd met future Sesshomaru—at a night club, of all places! She shivered at the reaction he'd have if she told him. He definitively would be with her then 24/7. Second—she really didn't know herself why she'd done it....okay, so she had a pretty good idea—but she wasn't about to tell Inuyasha of all people.

Looking up at him with a sly look, she shrugged and lifted her hands in an 'I don't know' gesture. Putting on her most irresistible puppy-eyed face, she peeked up at him through long thick lashes.

"What do you mean you don't know!" Inuyasha burst, growling.

Kagome turned around rolling her eyes, ready to walk away. She didn't have to answer to no one—let alone him. What right did he have to know every little thing about her? None. Just because he was her friend and companion, didn't mean he had a right to her....at least not any more. The love she once had for him was extinguished when he decided to play the fool and undecided. There was only so long a girl could wait, and would wait. She had simply had enough with waiting. And at the moment—she was just about had it with the whole time traveling charade.

"Hey! Wait one second—you ain't leaving till you answer me!" Inuyasha stalked after her, ready to grab her and force her to tell him what the hell she'd been doing with his bastard of a half brother. He hadn't liked it one bit when he'd apparently walked in on them. He didn't like the fact she was not saying anything. She wasn't worried he'd caught them. She wasn't scared of what he'd say or do. And she wasn't angry about it either. She wasn't doing anything except refuse to simply tell him.

Kagome stopped in her tracks when Kouga jumped right in front of her. "There you are! I was so worried about 'ya!" Kouga said, instinctively taking possession of her hands.

"Kouga...." Kagome warned through clenched teeth. She tried yanking her hands out of his grip but he only held tighter.

"What were you doing alone in the middle of the night Kagome? And what were you doing with Lord Sesshomaru? Why weren't you with the mutt, protected? Why were you rubbing on that demon!" Kouga's voice became louder and huskier with every question. His hands instinctively tightened around her smaller hands, until his knuckles were white. Dark cobalt eyes bore into Kagome's scrutinizing her reaction.

"And you!" he said, turning accusative eyes towards Inuyasha, "Why the hell were you not looking after my woman?"

Inuyasha glared at the wolf, "I didn't even know she was here! I thought she'd gone back to her—er—village!" Inuyasha defended, clenching his teeth.

"Where the hell were you?!" Inuyasha barked towards Kagome.

"If you were doing your job—you would know!" Kouga retorted.

"Why 'ya mangy wolf—who asked you?!" Inuyasha growled.

Both males argued while Kagome fumed silently, her attention hopping from one to the other. She blinked a few times, trying to shake away the dizziness it was causing her. It was then she felt it—the aura. A powerful aura that could only belong to one being. Sesshomaru. He was near...and listening. The thought sent a shiver down her spine and had her feeling self conscious.

**OoO**

Ding dong!

The doorbell rang twice, before the form lifted himself off the recliner and opened the front door. A young man stood there, his black polo designed with the logo of the pizza company he worked for.

"Good evening, I have a large all meats lovers pizza here for a Mr. Taisho," the cheery young man said, looking at the receipt in his hand.

Sesshomaru nodded and handed the delivery boy a bill, raising his hand and shaking his head when he offered him the change.

"Thanks!" the young man said, smiling broadly.

"Thank you," Sesshomaru said. He closed the door to his home and stepped off the platform and headed towards his living room. He allowed himself to fall back onto the soft fluffy recliner, laying the pizza on the center table.

He grinned, and opened the warm box to reveal his favorite the infamous all meat lover's pizza! He took a slice and gobbled it up in seconds. He'd wanted popcorn, but decided pizza was best to enjoy such a humorous and priceless 'memory.'

His past self was being a sneaky little eve's dropper—a fact he was grateful at the moment for. If he hadn't, then he wouldn't be enjoying such a show. He would definitively pass House for the memories that were currently invading his mind any time—any day! He leaned his broad back onto the recliner and closed his eyes, a wide smile on his lips as he continued to 'remember' the miko's misfortune...

**OoO**

"Damn it Kouga! And damn it Inuyasha! Damn it all!" Kagome shrieked, violently flinging her hands out of Kouga's and rubbing the pain away. She took a step back, glaring at both males.

"K—Kagome...?" Kouga whispered, genuinely surprised. Inuyasha didn't say anything, his jaw practically rolling on the ground.

"I don't have to tell you anything! You hear—anything," Kagome seethed. What was going on with her? She never swore and she never exploded on her friends. Because even though Inuyasha might not see her as a best friend—he was her's. And even though Kouga saw her as a potential mate and not a friend—he was her's. She tried to control herself, control her mouth from opening and shouting...but she couldn't. The more she thought about keeping quiet the more she wanted to shout in anger and frustration.

"K—Kagome, we're only worried about you," Inuyasha spoke softly. He took a step towards her and stopped when he saw her shoulders shivering. He could tell she was angry—but so was he.

"I was in the middle of the forest alone because I wanted too! I was with Lord Sesshomaru because I can! I was NOT with Inuyasha because I didn't want to be with him at the moment. I was 'rubbing on that demon' because I felt like it! Are you happy now?!" Kagome shouted, flinging her hands up to the air. She knew she was hurting them in more than one way. She knew her shouting hurt their ears—but she knew her words were hurting much more than the physical. She knew she'd hurt Inuyasha with her words and she knew she hurt Kouga's feelings and ego with her statement. But at the moment she really didn't care.

Kagome knew that if she turned around and walked away, they would let her. They wouldn't interfere or try and stop her. She knew they'd leave her alone to her thoughts, and let her solve her issues on her own. They wouldn't make things harder by showing their hurt to her or following after her. And that made her feel worse. Perhaps it would have been best if they had argued or yanked her and gave her a good talking.

Deciding that what was done was done, she turned around and stomped off, leaving two confused and slightly hurt males staring after her. It hadn't been two seconds, before she heard footsteps behind her. Entering the thicker part of the forest, she turned around and saw Inuyasha making his way towards her, his ears glued flat to his head. Sighing, she lowered her head and waited for him, again feeling like crap.

He stopped right in front of her, and silently watched her. His nose twitched every now and then, trying to catch any sign of her reaction. Would he start smelling her salty tears? Or would he smell the tangy scent of her anger? He wasn't prepared for what he caught in her scent though. Bittersweet sorrow rolled off her in waves. Inuyasha instinctively took a step towards her, yearning to wrap his arms around her and make it all better. But that wasn't his way—when he wanted to lift his arms and drape them over her, they felt like lead at his side. He found himself unable to move, unable to speak.

Unable to comfort her.

"Ka—Kagome?" he said, licking his suddenly dried lips. "I—I'm"

"Don't," Kagome cut him off, "I shouldn't of yelled at you two." Kagome bit her lip and switched from one foot to the other nervously.

"The hell you should of!" Inuyasha started, but then lowered his voice, "But I'm glad you did...Kagome, I know I have no right to dictate over your life....but I'd appreciate it if you told me if something was going on between you and Sesshomaru," he said. His teeth were clenched, and yet he knew if he showed one ounce of the boiling anger and jealousy he was feeling—she'd close up, yell at him and walk away—in that order.

Kagome nodded, and gave a small smile, "Can you take me home Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha examined her for a moment, wanting to see if she was truly as calm as she seemed. Taking in a deep gulp of fresh air, he turned around and couched in front of her, offering her his back. She climbed on and hugged his shoulders tightly. As soon as he jumped into the air, she clenched her thighs around his waist, and enjoyed the cool air blowing through her hair.

**OoO**

She had returned.

He had not left—not once. Even before the white haired youkai had left, convinced he had vanished. He had stayed...waiting.

He had waited for her return, after all, how could she leave him behind? _They were meant to be—forever. No one could ever come between them. So he kept watch, always watching her from afar._

It was like a game. He watched while she played.

Perched across the shrine's lawn, dark mist trailed up a tree menacingly. Like snakes, the smoke twirled and slithered up its branches. Like smoke, dark wisps danced near the ground, protecting it's master. Dark, burgundy eyes followed the graceful movement of the form walking out from the well's house and making it's way towards the main house.

The dark mist trailed down the tree, scorching it's bark in it's wake. It splintered and burned under it's black smoke, poisoning it. It would of stalked over to the unsuspecting girl, if it hadn't been for the second figure emerging from the well's house. A low—almost inaudible distorted growl escaped the smoky throat of the shadow. It was not quiet enough though, for the red figure turned his way.

**OoO**

"Hey, Kagome...did you hear that?" Inuyasha asked. As he'd stepped out from the well house, his senses were attacked by an unfamiliar aura. It surprised him—it was so dark and malevolent, he couldn't understand what such an aura would be doing in Kagome's shrine. It was so dark.....it was darker and more evil than that of Naraku....

"What? No, I don't feel anything...why?" Kagome said, pulling out the key from below the entrance mat outside the door.

Just as it had appeared—it had vanished. Inuyasha almost thought he'd imagined it...almost....

**OoO**

Maybe next time, my love. Maybe next time....

The shadow laid flat on the grass, keeping to the other shadows. It slithered through the grass, keeping the smoke and mist low. Until it reached the concrete wall at the back of the shrine's land, then did it slither up the wall and over it.

As soon as it slithered back to the side walk, the black smoke and gray mist clashed together, swirling and twisting together. To any one passing by it would of appeared like a miniature tornado of black smoke and dark mist.

Out from the mist, walked out a dark being. Slowly taking the shape of a man, it slid his hands into his jean pockets and brushed his light brown hair back. Placing his usual cheery smile on, he walked towards home. Deciding it was a perfect time he remind his miko who, exactly, she belonged to...

* * *

...

...

...

A/N: Alright you guys, I know this chapter is a little darker—but I promise it'll get better. Hopefully the next chapter will have the confrontation....or more down-and-sexy-future-Sesshomaru action!!! Whoot Whoot!!!!

Also, I know some of you wanted Kagome to go all Kung Fu on that wolf demon.....but there's a reason why I didn't have her go crazy on him....well--too crazy. :)


	10. Chapter 10

**Rules of Seduction**

**Ch. 10**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha..**

...

...

**XxX Sorry for the delay! XxX**

...

...

* * *

"Are you coming in or are you going back?" Kagome asked holding the door to her house open. Inuyasha turned to her and stilled as he took a step. A sudden breeze carrying a familiar scent with it hit his sensitive nose. He furrowed his brows and sniffed the air, lifting his nose to the dark sky. Sniffing, he turned glaring eyes towards Kagome.

"I smell that bastard here," he growled out.

Kagome's back stiffened, knowing all too well who he smelled. It hadn't been that long since Sesshomaru had been on the shrine's grounds. Kagome cocked a brow up and pretended she had no clue who he spoke of.

"You smell who, Inuyasha?" she even lifted her nose to smell the air delicately to prove her statement.

Inuyasha growled, "Sesshomaru—that's who!" he couldn't help it, he didn't want to believe that Kagome—his Kagome was probably keeping something from him. Could his brother truly be alive in her time? Could he of found her and threatened her? Was that why she'd been with him at the dead of night in the forest back in his time? Was he threatening her? Inuyasha didn't know which thought to believe. Confusion and hurt dwelled deep within him. If any of his conclusions were true—then why had Kagome not gone to him? Did she think he couldn't protect her? Was she trying to protect him? That thought filled him with warmth, and not. He didn't want her to feel the need to protect him... He wanted to protect her and wanted her to feel protected by him.

Kagome shifted where she stood, uncomfortable with the new complications. She knew Inuyasha would eventually figure out Sesshomaru still lived in her era, but she didn't know how to break it to him. Was it better for him to figure it out on his own or was it better if she told him? If he found out on his own—he'd never trust her again.

Taking a deep breath, she cast her eyes down, "Inuyasha, come inside...we have to talk." Perhaps it was time she told Inuyasha what she'd been thinking about, and what decision she'd come to. It wasn't fair to him that she keep him in the dark for too long...

Inuyasha looked at her concerned, and stepped inside, throwing one last glance behind over his shoulder. _Something hadn't felt right when he'd walked out from the well's house._...He shook his head and followed Kagome upstairs, lost in his own thoughts. Images of what could of happened to her and questions invaded his mind as he walked up the stairs.

Kagome stopped before her room's door and opened it slowly, a shiver chasing up her spine. The strangest feeling passed through her, but she shook it off. Pushing her door open, she walked in and flipped the lights on. Home....finally, she thought.

Pulling her pj's from her drawer, she walked towards her restroom and ignored the pointed look Inuyasha was sending her. He could wait to interrogate her, at the moment she wanted to shower and change. She saw Inuyasha walk towards her and she hurried into her bathroom, away from him.

Inuyasha leaned against the window sill, watching the outstretch of land around the shrine—still unable to shake the strange feeling that something was out of place around the shrine's lands.

**OoO**

Sesshomaru, finally finished laughing and eating his pizza, stood up from his recliner and made his way upstairs. According to his newly obtained memory, Kagome was back home. Too bad his little half brother had left with her....or else he'd be there to comfort her after her little 'demonstration'.

Sighing, he headed for his bathroom, and turned on the faucet, a nice cold shower would do him just fine. Remembering his night at the club with the miko, plus the second—or first—demonstration she'd given him, had turned him on. The faintest of smiles played at the corners of his lips—perhaps he'd visit her tomorrow, when the hanyou was away. The thought alone of having to be sneaky and secretive turned him on on a whole new level. Sesshomaru groaned as he looked down at the tent his boxers were making and jumped into the cold freezing water, boxers still on.

**OoO**

Inuyasha waited patiently for Kagome to finish her shower—though the anticipation was driving him crazy. He was literally ready to bang on her bathroom door and barge in there, even if he had to throw her over one shoulder and drag her out. _We need to talk._

What did she need to tell him? Besides giving him an explanation for what she'd been doing with his bastard of a brother Sesshomaru, there was nothing they'd have to be talking about....or was there? He heard the shower faucet shut and his ears perked up in anticipation.

Anxiety made his stomach churn painfully as he thought about what Kagome might want to talk about. He almost rushed out the window when she entered the room, a towel wrapped around her wet hair.

Kagome didn't look at him as she entered her room. She dropped the towel from her hair and draped it around her desk chair to dry. She sighed, knowing what she had to do. Finally, she looked up at him, and was Inuyasha shift uncomfortably.

"Inuyasha, please si—come here," Kagome said catching herself and patting the bed next to her.

Inuyasha almost cringed when she almost slipped, but sat next to her on the bed. He waited for her to speak first.

"Inuyasha, I've been thinking...," Kagome started—taking in a deep breath, "and I think it would be better if I take a break from all this....Jewel hunting, fighting,..well, you know." Kagome couldn't look up and see his reaction, if she did, she knew she wouldn't be able to go through with it. Why couldn't she be mad? Why hadn't she waited until she was mad at him—or hurt—to tell him? It would of come out a lot better, she thought and cursed herself.

"What do you mean take a break?" Inuyasha asked, unable to digest her words. His voice wasn't laced with anger or resentment, simply a neutral shock.

"Inuyasha...I'm tired," Kagome sighed, closing her eyes. "I'm so tired of always being only good for finding jewel shards, I'm tired of having to fight Naraku, I'm tired of not having my normal life....and I'm tired of you always chasing after Kikyou..." Kagome said the last quietly.

Kagome had thought about it all for so long now, she no longer felt resentment, or anger—not even pain when she said it or thought about it. Why had it changed? Just a few days ago, she'd been hurt just to think about Inuyasha and Kikyou together...

"Kagome..." Inuyasha began, then stopped. The look in her eyes made him stop and think about his next actions. If he said something wrong, or forced her into returning with him to the feudal era—she'd only reject it sooner. He wasn't one to give up and let go, but if what she needed was time to get better—then he'd at least let her do that. He owed her that much.

Kagome stared at Inuyasha expectantly, already ready for his loud mouth to go off. She was surprised beyond belief when he turned around and hopped onto the sill of the open window.

Inuyasha nodded and looked over his shoulder, "We'll be waiting for you," and with that, he jumped down and headed for the well.

Kagome stood dumbfounded, staring out the window. What had just happened? Had Inuyasha—thee Inuyasha, loud mouth and all—just agreed with her and let her do things her way? Kagome checked her forehead and pinched herself just to make sure. "Ouch!" Yeah, it was no dream. She shook her head and climbed into her bed, finally ready for sleep.

**OoO**

"Kagome dear, wake up."

Silence.

"Honey, I'm taking the boys to visit an old friend okay. We should be back no later than midnight," she heard her mother say before she walked out the room. Her mother called Souta and grandpa her 'boys' no matter how old they were.

Kagome whined from under her covers and nestled deeper into the warmth of them. Again she heard the voice bidding her wake up, this time followed by a little push. Thought of Sesshomaru, Inuyasha and Kouga invaded her mind immediately. Her last thought of her and Sesshomaru by the tree had her fully awake and cringing.

Kagome desperately wanted to forget about that whole scene—forget about future Sesshomaru if possible! Kagome sat up in bed and propped her feet up, wrapping her arms around her knees. _What to do? What to do?_ Getting an idea, she lifted her head and smiled to herself—she knew exactly what she should do to forget about the most sexy man she'd ever met!

Jumping out of bed, she rushed out her room and down the stairs. "Morning mom!" she threw over her shoulder as she hurried past her in the stairs. "Morning Gramps! Souta!" she said as she rushed past the living room. Finally stopping by the kitchen, she picked up the phone and dialed the only numbers aside from her own she knew by heart.

The phone rang twice before it was picked up. "Hello?" a soft, groggy voice answered.

"Hey! Ayumi! Wake up, meet me at the mall in an hour!" Kagome practically yelled into the phone, pumped up.

Ayumi's eyes shot open, fully awake, he hadn't heard from her friend since she'd disappeared from the club on Friday. The entire group had thought she'd left with Hojo, and now she just wanted all the details!

"Kagome?! Are you okay? What happened Friday night? Did you leave with Hojo?!"she squealed the last part, slapping her thigh in anticipation.

Kagome sighed inwardly, and rolled her eyes. When were her friends get a clue?--and stop being so damn nosy! "No Ayumi, I didn't go home with him. Just meet me there, okay!" Kagome yelled into her phone, then hung it up.

Quickly, she hurried back upstairs receiving weird looks from her family. Her grandfather shook his head and mumbled under his breath. She had an hour to get ready and meet her friend at the mall. Kagome flew past her closet then back paddled and pulled out a shirt and jeans, running to jump in the shower. Without looking she turned the faucet, undressed and jumped in—nearly jumping right out as the icy cold water hit her bare back.

An hour later, she was standing right outside the mall waving her mother good bye. In the distance, she spotted Ayumi making her way towards her, her mother driving off as well.

"Ayumi, thanks for meeting me here," Kagome sighed, happy to see her friend.

"No problem Kags, but what's the rush?" Ayumi asked, wondering why on earth her friend would want to come to the mall so early. It was only midday.

"Well, I've always wanted to do this thing...but I've never been tough enough to do it," Kagome called over her shoulder, walking ahead of her friend. They walked into the building and entered the first store they saw. Kagome rushed to the jean's isle and pulled a pair off it's rack.

"Oh my goodness, Ayumi—you'd be rocking on these jeans!" Kagome squealed, holding up the jeans. Kagome stuck her finger in one of the back holes on the pockets, "look, you can even save the guys some time and show them your butt!" Kagome joked.

Ayumi laughed as she stared at the jeans, Kagome was different—but she wasn't complaining. For once in all the years she had known Kagome—she was actually showing her sense of humor. In a way, she was glad. But she was also worried if it was all a cover-up. Had something happened to bring a change in her friend?--Had Hojo done something to her? She broke her train of thought as Kagome walked towards the dressing room with the jeans and a random shirt in hand.

Ayumi waited outside the curtain of the dressing room, while Kagome tried on the jeans. Kagome stepped outside, the jeans snuggling her hips and the shirt torn off the shoulder. She stroke a pose, thrusting her hip to the side and her shoulders back. "How do I look?" she asked, trying to contain her laughter. She never noticed the extra attention she'd attracted.

Ayumi ogled at her, "Wow, Kagome, those look great!" That was, until Kagome turned around and her bright pink underwear showed from the rips on the back pockets. It looked like she'd gotten in a fight with a feline, as the cuts looked like claws had torn them wildly.

Ayumi laughed as Kagome pretended to bend down and pick something up, "Oh I'm sorry—I think I dropped something." Kagome and Ayumi laughed, and stopped when they heard a stifled growl behind them. They turned around, and Kagome's eyes widened in either horror or surprise—she didn't know yet.

Before her, Sesshomaru stood with a bag in his hand, staring at her with a wide grin on his face. He wore dark shades, covering his vivid golden eyes, as he composed his face and walked up to Kagome. His grin still in place, he stood nearly inches away from her and looked her up and down. Not an inch of her did he miss as he roamed his eyes over her body. Sesshomaru cocked a brow and gave her a crooked grin, lowering himself so her friend wouldn't hear, "Hot pink...? My favorite."

Kagome could of sworn her temperature shot off the meter! Looking at Ayumi from over Sesshomaru's shoulder, she blushed fiercely when her friend gave her a thumb's up and a goofy smile.

Before she could say anything, Sesshomaru continued, "If you want real ripped jeans, then accept dinner tonight with me, and I'll personally demonstrate how they should be done..." Sesshomaru trailed off and backed away a step. He searched her face, scrutinizing her reaction. As if he liked what he found, he grinned wolfishly, showing off his concealed fangs and walked away; not bothering to hear her answer.

Kagome turned around and fled into the protection of the dressing room the moment his eyes were off her. She knew he'd been staring right at her—even through his dark shades. She leaned against the back of the room, her back flat against the smooth cool mirror and placed a calming hand on her heart. _Oh my god! Sesshomaru had seen her—he must think I'm nuts or something! _Kagome ripped the jeans and shirt off of her and threw on her normal clothes back on. It's not like she could afford something like them—holes and all.

She stepped outside only to be rushed by Ayumi, "Oh Kagome! Don't tell me—please don't tell me that was the guy from the club Friday?!" Ayumi squealed, jumping up and down.

"Yes, the one and only," Kagome confirmed, smiling painfully. She really didn't want Ayumi to get too excited about it—specially find out she actually knew him! To change the subject, she said the first thing in her mind, "Hey—let's go do what I came here for!"

**OoO**

Sesshomaru had not been the only attention Kagome had attracted. Twin pools of bloody chocolate followed her form, as well as the youkai with her. Soft brown hair covered most of those eyes, hanging limply and lifeless.

Again.

Again she was alone with him—even if by coincidence. Why did they continue to meet! Didn't he know? Didn't he see? She was his. _His_! In the end, after they hurt her, he would be the one there for her. She understood him. That's why she'd always stuck with him, even when all the rest flooded him, she knew the real him. Knew he'd never turn towards the attention of another other than her's.

He'd followed her and her friend through the building, hoping to stumble upon them by 'coincidence', but it hadn't worked out that way. It was obviously time. He'd wanted her to come to him on her own—but it seemed she wasn't fast enough. He wanted her now.

Hojo turned around and walked towards the exit of the mall. Last night, he'd thought of teaching her her place. Perhaps now it really was time he reminded her who, exactly, she belonged to.

**OoO**

She didn't know why—she didn't know how—but at the moment she was really regretting it. Kagome laid in what looked like a medical bed, staring up at Ayumi, beads of sweat marring her forehead. She never thought to be in such a position. Ever. Now, she held on to her friend's hand as if it would magically transport her out of the position she was in—all product of her own stupid idea. She took in a deep breath and stiffened when she felt a strong warm hand pat her thigh. The man by her feet put a little pressure in his hand, signaling her to calm down. The red head sat next to her, placing thick purple gloves on his hands and a small mask over his mouth.

"Are you sure this wont hurt?" Kagome asked for the tenth time, eyes wide, and willing her throat to stop constricting and swallow.

The man next to her grinned at her, and with a very thick Scottish accent said, "Not a bit sweet face."

Kagome nodded doubtfully, her brows furrowing together in anticipation and a tinge of apprehension. Ayumi stared back at her with wide fascinated eyes. It was obvious she'd never seen someone doing what she was doing at the moment. Kagome shook her head, wondering what on the face of this planet had made her think about getting a tattoo?

"Alright girl, just unbutton those jeans and pull the flaps down," the man said, holding a cotton swab with tongues.

Kagome stared back at him not being able to process what he was asking. She blinked a few times and then her eyes widened even more—if possible. "What?!"

"So I can clean the area and sterilize it," he explained.

Kagome bit her lower lip and unbuttoned her jeans, doing as he asked. The alcohol was icy cold as it cleaned her skin, sending shivers racing across her skin. She saw the man stand next to her and begin drawing her art piece right below and next to her belly button.

She closed her eyes when she heard the buzz of the tattoo machine come to life and the tip of the cold sterilized needle touched her skin. _Oh crap—this is for real—and for ever_, Kagome thought as she tried to control her breathing. She hadn't even thought about what she wanted—she'd simply said the first thing that came to mind. She just hoped she didn't regret it later.

"Just relax sweets," the red head hovering above her said, patting her shoulder with a purple gloved hand.

Kagome nodded, biting her lip and sucked in her breath when the needle pierced her skin. It was so fast, she could barely feel as it moved over her tender flesh. The needle skimmed over her soft skin leaving a trail of scorching warmth behind it. It wasn't painful, but it did sting as it progressed. Damn—she'd said in color, which meant the artist would have to stop in between intervals and refill the tube with the different color inks.

By the time the artist had finished, Kagome couldn't feel her lower belly. It was either too numb or too painful, either way she didn't care, she just wanted out. She wanted to go home and lie in bed while she contemplated her own sanity and stupidity. She handed the man the money at the register and waved goodbye after he instructed her in how to care for her new tattoo.

"I think we should go home now," Ayumi suggested. Kagome didn't look like she was up to walk around the whole mall shopping. She looked like she needed to lie in her tub blanketed by hundreds of tiny ice cubes.

Kagome nodded. "I think we should," she groaned just for emphasize. Ayumi laughed at her position and shook her head, following her to the exit.

"I'll see you tomorrow Monday at school then Kags. Be careful!" Ayumi chastised.

Kagome nodded and waved her friends goodbye as she turned the opposite way and walked home. How on earth was she going to explain a tattoo to her mother?! A piercing she would have better luck with—she could only say she'd removed it when it bored her. But a damned tattoo! Sighing, Kagome resigned to the idea that she was simply going to have to keep it from her mother.

A shiny black car trailed behind her, slowly shadowing behind. Kagome turned around and was just about ready to flip them off when the window rolled down and Sesshomaru's silvery head poked out. His smile was enough to dazzled her as she stood there ogling him.

"Would you like a ride?" Sesshomaru's velvety voice drifted to her ears.

Kagome looked ahead of her, it was still a long walk back home. Sighing, she climbed in to the passenger's seat and placed her seat belt on. She turned to see Sesshomaru when the car didn't move and found him staring at her.

She signaled towards the road with her chin pointedly, "So, are you taking me home or not?"

Sesshomaru's eyes filled with such an intensity Kagome's throat went dry. His golden orbs latched on to her lips hungrily. He trailed his eyes up to her shoulder, to the delicate curve of her throat, and up to her eyes again.

"Any time," was all he said before he slammed his foot on the gas.

**OoO**

Sesshomaru lowered the window and asked the woman from his past if she wanted a ride. She had no idea what was really going through his head, and if she would of she would of probably ran away like hell was on her heels. Sesshomaru almost laughed at his analogy. Perhaps hell really was on her heels—why else would fate have placed them in each other's paths...again?

As she climbed on his car, he couldn't help himself than to analyze every movement she made. From the way she slid onto his leather seat, to the way she adjust her feet. Every curve, every crevice in her body was utterly feminine. He was caught off guard when she turned to him and asked, in other words, why he wasn't moving.

_So, are you taking me home or not?_

If she only knew what such an innocent question produced within him! So many times had he been asked that same question—and all those times he'd simply waved the offering bitch away. Yet, for some reason, the female before him conjured such vivid fantasies, he had trouble concentrating on anything other than her. He couldn't help but to be a little honest with her and let her see deeper into what he was feeling. So, he answered her, after all—one usually asked a question to receive an answer.

"Any time," and it was true. He'd take her to his home any time. But for now, he'd allow her the time to think. Knowing the directions by heart, he drove in the direction of the shrine.

"Thank you Sesshomaru, you saved me from a long walk," Kagome said wholeheartedly.

Sesshomaru smirked at her, "Any time. Do you need me to come in?" he asked innocently, taking off his shades to better take in her features.

"No thank you," Kagome huffed before turning around and heading up the stairs to the shrine.

Sesshomaru laughed a throaty laugh and drove away, the purr of the engine getting softer as he sped away. Kagome found she even missed the stupid sound of his car's lolling purr. How pitiful of her. _Damn the man for being so darned sexy! _Kagome berated herself.

Kagome froze when she turned the key to the shrine and found it unlocked. She'd been sure she'd locked it before she left earlier. Little alarm bells rang in her mind, warning her. Yet she ignored them and pushed the door open, walking inside. Nothing was out of the ordinary, the fridge was still where it was that morning, the television was still in the living room, and the frames were still on the wall. There was no sign of anything missing, and that caused her to relax a little bit.

She wished she hadn't allowed Sesshomaru to stay and walk her to her door, perhaps he'd been able to investigate for her. She even wished Inuyasha was there at the moment—but he was probably too occupied back in feudal Japan to even think about her. Though she wasn't usually afraid of many things, she'd always been secretly afraid of one day being assaulted. Having someone—a stranger at that—break into your home and go through your most personal belongings was not a happy thing to experience—and she didn't want to experience it...ever.

As Kagome made her way deeper into her house, she noticed nothing missing. Every thing was exactly as she'd left it earlier. She let her backpack slide down her shoulder and onto the wooden floor. Relaxing, she hadn't known how tensed she'd been until she let her muscles relax, warmth rushing down her body. Let out a deep breath, she shook her head at her own paranoia and let out a shaky laugh. _How silly of me to worry, I probably did forget to lock the door. Serves me right!_

Kagome made her way to the stairs and up to her room. She stilled when she found her room door open from where she stood at the end of the hallway. Now something was seriously not right. Her door room was the one thing she knew she had closed. She never—ever, left it opened. The worry back in her system, she forced herself to continue forward.

Adrenaline pumped through her veins as she neared her room, and froze at what she saw. All her frames were on the floor broken, all her books and papers shredded on the bed, all her pillows were torn open—the feathers all over her room. _What the....?_

Kagome stepped into her room carefully, every muscle tense and on the alert now. Her mind was too shocked to think of anything clearly. Everything was a complete mess, Kagome noticed, except her desk. She walked towards it and found all her pictures of her and Inuyasha she'd taken on one of the rare times she took her camera with her to the feudal era. She noticed, horrified, that on all the pictures Inuyasha's face was slashed with an angry red tear. All the pictures with only her in them were left untouched, and those with her other friends. What surprised her was that some of the pictures were of her and her school friends. Eri and Yuka, Ayumi and...Hojo? Some of the pictures she couldn't remember taking before, but they were all there. None of them were touched—except Inuyasha's.

She stumbled back, trying to get away from the pictures, when she saw something else on her bed. Something was underneath her bed covers, creating a small lump. Warily, Kagome walked towards it, wishing she wasn't alone in the house. She even wished Sesshomaru were there. When she was merely inches away from the bed, she steadied herself and braced herself. One. Two. Three!

Kagome yanked the covers down and released a sharp breath. A bouquet of roses laid in the perfect center, cushioned against one unharmed pillow. She would of thought it awkward to have roses amidst the havoc brought on her room—if not for the fact that they were dead dried roses. They were stiff as she took a hold of them with a shaky hand, some of the dried, shriveled petals falling to her bed. They rustled as Kagome held them away from her and turned to throw them away in her trash can next to her desk.

Taking one last careful look around her she hurried to her desk and grabbed the trashcan, wildly sweeping the torn photographs into the trashcan. Dumping the trashcan on the floor, she hurried and picked up all the papers around her room and threw them in the trash. Tears rolled down her eyes uncontrollably. Fear trembled in her lips and hands, as she tried to work fast.

A loud crash outside her window had her shrieking in fear. Kagome calmed down, thinking it was probably just Buyo, or something. Or something...

She laid a hand to her pounding chest and rushed out her room, down the hallway and down the stairs. Stopping briefly to look around the living room, she continued to run outside.

* * *

...

...

...

...

A/N: Okay, I'm SUPER sorry for the delay in update. But I've started clinicals and I don't have as much spare time to write! I'm literally having three tests per week because of the holiday vacations coming up.

Hopefully I can catch up though! LOTS of things going on this chapter! Hope it didn't disappoint anyone—lol—and I can't wait to post what her tattoo is!!!! **AND** Sesshy's reaction to it!!!!!!!!**jumps up and down excitedly**!!!!!


	11. Chapter 11

**Rules of Seduction**

**Ch. 11**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or it's characters...**

**

* * *

  
**

...

...

...

Kagome burst through her home's door, running down the platform and onto the dried dirt. She turned barefoot in the direction of the well house as she ran. She knew—she just knew she had to get to the other side if she wanted to escape. As if suddenly realizing something, Kagome stopped in her tracks and thought for a moment. Why would she have to escape? What was she escaping? But most importantly...whom? It had to be a youkai—a human would leave evidence of breaking into a home, something that was not there. Her front door didn't even have a scratch on it. Or, it could have been someone that lived there—and that wasn't even an option. Her family were away and wouldn't be back until late tonight. The entire house was untouched and unharmed, except her room, which meant the attack was directed at her. But, who would hate her enough to do such a thing to her room?

With a harsh shake of her head she turned back around and headed for the entrance of her home. She wouldn't run. Specially not from someone she didn't even know. Kagome stood on the threshold of her home's entrance. It was probably too late to save evidence from her front door, so she didn't bother avoiding the knob. Stepping inside, she grabbed the phone from the kitchen and dialed her mother's cell phone. Before she did anything, she needed to make sure her family was safe. The phone rang a few times before her mother's voice sounded clearly through.

"Mom! Mom, are—" Kagome was cut off by the voice of her mother's voice mail. _Crap_ she thought to herself. She redialed her mother's number, anxiously waiting. Just when she was about to drop the phone onto the receiver, she heard her mother's voice.

"Mom?" Kagome breathed in, relaxing her tensed muscles.

"Kagome? Dear, what happened, are you okay? You sound a little breathless," her mother asked, alarmed.

"No mom, everything's fine, I just wanted to make sure you guys were okay," Kagome said, automatically feigning a worry free tone.

There was a small silence on the other line, before her mother relented, "Alright honey, if you say so. But why wouldn't we be okay?"

Kagome shut her eyes tight, cursing her choice of words, "Oh—just had a feeling of sorts I guess. I got kind of paranoid after I saw a horror film on TV—you know me."

"Well, alright dear. But it's a good thing you called—because we won't be coming home tonight like we thought. We had a flat tire on our way here and we'll have to spent the night over at Shiuri's," Kagome's mother said, sighing.

"Oh, that might have been where my little feeling came from then—listen mom, I have to go. I'll talk to you later, okay," Kagome finished hastily, knowing if she didn't hang up now her mother would simply ask more questions. She knew her mother would be safe at her friend's house, therefore she didn't have to worry so much about them, and that was enough. After she hung up with her mother, she looked down at the phone, debating whether calling the police would do much help. It was obviously not human what she was dealing with, therefore she'd probably simply be endangering more humans' lives if she did.

Closing her eyes, she tried to stretch her aura around her, searching her home for potential danger. Something she should of done the moment she noticed her front door was unlocked. She extended her aura, stretching it much like a rubber band all around her home, then scanning through the shrine's grounds. Making sure to only touch lightly so if there was something it wouldn't notify it of her presence. Through every crack and corner, crevice and wall she scanned. Without notice, Kagome's aura was thrown back at her with such force it startled her. It had never—not once, happened before. The moment it had tried searching the interior of the well it had simply thrown it back against her.

Frowning, Kagome decided she'd been given the clue she needed. Though she hadn't detected anything within the well house, something had been there. Outside the sun was wanning, already at the rim of the tree tops as Kagome walked back outside, hoping she didn't find something. The area had felt empty, but if some thing's lingering presence alone had been enough to throw her aura back at her....who knew what else it could do physically.

Walking towards the well, she only hoped nothing would jump out at her and scare her lifeless. The thought would have been funny in other circumstances, but at the moment they were very real—and very scary. Taking in a deep breath, she slid one door to the side as she wrapped the other one with the phone around her waist. Gosh how she needed someone with her, if for nothing else then to simply stand next to her. But she was a grown woman and she didn't need anyone by her...so she told herself as she peeked her head inside and looked around. Kagome made it a habit to always look up at the ceiling first, for that's usually where the unknown always come at you from. That, or the floor.

All she found was complete and utter darkness. Once again she tried to see more other than with her human eyes and flared her aura around her, illuminating the room. Nothing. Only pitch darkness. The small tingling in the back of her neck refused to leave as she looked around and stepped inside. Even though she was terrified within, she refused to show it and took a steadying breath as she took a step at a time down towards the well. Around her only darkness resided and she found it awkward the well house was so dark. _Why is it so dark in here? And cold?_ The sun was setting and usually the rays made it all the way inside the old well house, yet at the moment they were not.

Shrugging it off, she peeked her head over the well and saw nothing inside. Only more darkness. It seemed that the deeper into the well house she walked into, the colder it was. Shaking her head, Kagome turned around and scrambled up the three steps and out of the well house. With one final shiver, she glanced back at the shrine and closed the well house's door.

Feeling safer within the walls of the shrine, she looked around her empty home and rubbed her arms, the phone held tightly in one fist. Contemplating whether to call the next person in mind or not, Kagome sighed in defeat. For once, she wanted the arrogant male with her. Dialing the number she'd gazed so many times at wondering whether to dial it or not, she called the person she longed to see already and at the same time not.

She'd just barely seen him too—he'd think she was only using excuses to talk to him. Before she had a second thought, her fingers were already dialing the numbers. Swallowing and rehearsing what she'd say in her mind, she waiting for the phone to be answer. As soon as it rang, it was picked up.

"Hello?"

"He—hello? Sesshomaru?" Kagome stuttered, her hastily rehearsed speech already gone from her mind. She fumbled with the hem of her shirt as she switched from one foot to the other.

"Kagome? What's wrong?" Sesshomaru automatically asked.

No nonsense, no nothing. Only raw and unconcealed concern. Kagome smiled inside and felt the familiar tingling of warmth spreading within her, making her feel secure. Even to her ears, he sounded out of breath, and she had to ask.

"Sesshomaru—are you alright?"

"Yes," again he said it in a puff of air. "What's wrong Kagome?"

"How do you know some thing's wrong?" Kagome asked defensively. A thought had already entered her mind, one that made her wonder if it hadn't all been some kind of joke from Sesshomaru. After all, who else would know of his travelings with Inuyasha into the past? Or who would dislike Inuyasha so that would destroy all his pictures in her album. The more she thought about it, the more sense it made to her that it'd be Sesshomaru...then again he wouldn't sink so low as to scare her in such a way or destroy something that belonged to her.

Giving up on such a stupid idea, she shook her head. "Never mind, Sesshomaru. I think someone... broke into my house. Well—my room, and I don't think it was human," she finished.

She didn't wait long for his answer, "I'll be right over," and with that she heard the dial tone. Blowing out an indignant puff, Kagome dropped the phone onto the receiver and headed towards her living room. She tried to avoid the stairs as much as possible, because she couldn't help but remember what was still in her room. Shaking her head, she opted for waiting for Sesshomaru's arrival outside. Being inside her home was simply too much at the moment.

That's where he found her, sitting outside on the top step leading up to her shrine. Sesshomaru took two stairs at a time as he made his way up to Kagome as a sense of urgency flowed through him. Her arms were curled around herself, a thin sweater on her. The sun was already succumbing to the horizon, enveloping the land with one last burst of light, and casting shadows all around the surrounding woods.

"Kagome, what's wrong?" Sesshomaru asked, bending to be at eye level with her, and placing a comforting hand on her knee.

Kagome looked up and did the only thing she could of at the moment. She pushed herself forward and wrapped her arms around Sesshomaru's neck. She breathed in deeply, taking in his scent within her, wanting the feeling of safety it brought along with it.

"Sesshomaru, thank you for coming," she whispered into his shoulder, holding him tighter. She hadn't realized just how scared she'd been, not until she felt the safety of his arms.

Sesshomaru was confused when she threw herself at him and held him like a frightened child. She'd always been so outspoken and brave—it caught him off guard to see her so frightened. It unnerved him. Frowning, he wrapped his arms around her and stood with her in tow. He scanned the area behind her, searching every tree top and darkened corner. His eyes narrowed towards the well house, glinting at the malevolent aura emanating from it. Slowly, as to not startle the shivering girl in his arms, he moved her to his side.

"Kagome, wait for me inside the car," he ordered handing her the keys. His instinct ordered he remove her her away from any danger.

Kagome was about to protest when he turned and gave her a sharp look, "Now," he ordered, leaving no room for arguments. In a flash he was out of her sight, and Kagome walked down the steps and into his car.

Sesshomaru made his way inside the shrine, as he looked around. He let his youkai search ahead of him, keeping a wary eye on windows and doors. He was slightly surprised that nothing was damaged inside the house, and wondered if Kagome had imagined every thing. He relaxed the muscles in his shoulders and followed his nose to Kagome's room. There, he tensed. Every nerve in his body screamed youkai. His body became aware of the danger, and he inwardly growled. His furry rose fast and strong. Someone had not broken into Kagome's home with the intent of thievery—they were targeting her. The new revelation caused the hair on his neck to rise, as his body demanded him hound the danger and annihilate it to protect Kagome. The strength with what his protectiveness rose startled even him and caused him pause. Shaking his head, he decided that was not the time to think too much on his natural reaction towards the miko's welfare.

He stepped towards the only window in the miko's room and looked outside. The only view was that of the goshinboku and the well house. His eyes searched the area intently, watching for anything out of place. Whatever had entered Kagome's home had used her window, probably leaving the front door unlocked to make her wary upon entering her own home. Sighing, Sesshomaru turned around and stopped briefly by her desk, picking up a torn picture of his half brother. His eyes narrowed and he glanced one final time out the window before he exited her home and walked towards his car and to his waiting miko.

**OoO**

He was so close.

So close! But he had to come and ruin it all! Perhaps he was targeting the wrong brother. Perhaps it was not the mutt he should be worrying about. Soon though, soon she would have no choice but to come to him of her own free will. Why didn't she understand, they were meant to be together. They understood each other perfectly. Who else would understand her time traveling? Who else but him would understand her knowledge of youkai? He'd made her understand one thing though, he didn't want her close to the hanyou again, ever. If she persisted to associate herself with him, he'd have to do something about it...

Within the well house, a shadow slipped away from the natural darkness. It slithered up the well and onto the steps leading outside. Sliding the door open, it sucked up all it's smoke and shadow onto itself; packing itself tightly. In a burst of energy, solid flesh reached out and slid the well house's door open, stepping outside.

Brown eyes turned up towards the single open window of his Kagome, and he smiled. Tomorrow was a new day, and he'd see her at school. A friendly smile in place, Hojo slipped his hands inside his pants' pockets and headed out the shrine. He'd been closer than ever today to finally obtain his Kagome. If only that youkai had not interfered...His plan had been flawless. He'd been sure to leave clues that would make certain it had been a simple human that'd broken into her home and vandalized her room. If only Kagome would of jumped into the well, then he'd captured her before she had time to travel back in time, and she would have been under his clutches. She'd been so close—barely a breath away from him. How he'd longed to wrap his shadowy limbs around her and stroke her frightened flesh. But she'd not jumped! She'd gone back and called that bastard!

She should of called him...but he couldn't blame her. She didn't know what he was. He didn't know what he was anymore...Whistling, Hojo jumped down the steps and onto the calming, silent city.

**OoO**

Sesshomaru didn't know where he was going, he was just listening to the urge within him to remove Kagome from the danger in her home. He slowed down when he chanced a glance at her and saw her staring at him with wide opened eyes. She was scooted all the way against the door, her body tensed and turned towards him.

He cocked a brow at her and loosed his jaw when it began to ache from how tight he had it locked. "What's wrong?" he asked her.

Kagome continued to stare at him, the question barely registering. "What's wrong with me? What's wrong with you? I'm sorry if I interrupted you or something, but I didn't know who else to call that wouldn't think I was nuts when I told them a demon broke into my room!" Kagome finished out of breath.

Sesshomaru let his breath out in a rush, "What are you talking about? I'm here aren't I?" Sesshomaru turned to look at her.

"Well, yes, but you don't seemed to be pleased about it—I mean, your aura is practically crackling with anger....K-keep your eyes on the road please," Kagome retorted.

Sesshomaru eased his tight grip from the steering wheel, and he felt his body from the inside out. He found his muscles were rather tense still and his face could have been carved from stone. Quickly, he riled his youkai back in. His aura could burn her just as easily as her's could him, something he cursed himself for not keeping under control.

Sighing, he inwardly cursed. She thought he was angry at her for calling him when she was afraid or feeling endangered. How could he? He would of expected nothing less than for her to turn towards him if she needed someone for her. He reached out and took her tightly fisted hand in his, splaying his hand over her's possessively.

"I am not pleased that someone is targeting you," he said, meeting her gaze, "but I am more than pleased that you contacted me," Sesshomaru finished, turning his eyes back towards the road. Before she could say anything, he asked her, "are you hungry?"

Kagome blinked a few times, "W-what?" she took in a deep breath—a very deep breath, "Sesshomaru, I'm here scared stiff because a demon just broke into my room, targeted every picture of Inuyasha, and you're thinking about food?" Just as she finished, Kagome's stomach growled loudly, causing her to blush. With a huff, she sat back down and crossed her arms, "Food sounds good right about now."

Sesshomaru allowed his previous anger and uneasiness slip away as he laughed.

**OoO**

Kagome held onto her seat belt as she took in the restaurant as Sesshomaru drove into. She turned to him as if he'd grown a second head, "You're kidding me, right?"

Sesshomaru drove his black sports car into the restaurant's driveway and turned to look at her strangely, "No," and got out the car. He opened her door and reached inside for her hand.

Kagome wrapped her arms around her before he could pull her out, "Sesshomaru, you can't honestly expect me to go in there wearing this," she said pointing at her attire.

When he simply lifted one brow, she elaborated, "and besides, I think we'll need reservations for this, and eh—other things..."

Sesshomaru ignored her protests, and hauled her out, "You look fine." Sesshomaru handed his keys towards the valet, and turned back at a flushed Kagome.

"But—but reservations!" she squirmed as he wrapped one arm around her shoulders and lead her towards the entrance. The valet driver gave her an amused look before shaking his head and hurrying to park their car.

"Reservations can be taken care of," Sesshomaru shrugged as they walked inside the restaurant and lead Kagome towards the front where a female was standing behind a counter.

"Good evening, and welcome to The GoldenWolf, may I have your name please?" the slender hostess asked cheerfully from the counter. Her neat ponytail swayed from side to side with every move of her head as she took both of their appearances. She specially lingered on Kagome's choice of clothing, but her smile never faltered.

Kagome moved closer to the solid form of Sesshomaru, knowing full well she was hiding behind him but not caring at the moment. "We do not have reservations," she heard Sesshomaru state. She looked up at him and wondered what on earth he was doing.

Sesshomaru kept his eyes leveled on the host, wondering at what moment she'd recognize him. Apparently the hostess wasn't very familiar with the rich and famous because the look on her face spoke volumes of what she thought.

"I'm sorry sir, but no reservations means no table," the young woman said, apologizing.

"I am Sesshomaru, girl," Sesshomaru stated proudly, as if that alone was enough to get them in.

The hostess resisted the urge to lift a brow, "Uh, okay sir, but if you don't have a reservation, then I really can't get you a table. All of our tables are already reserved for other customers who did make reservations..." the hostess informed him.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at the small female, obviously thinking the girl insane for not knowing who he was, "Girl, fetch your manager." Sesshomaru resisted the urge to growl at the hostess as she scrambled to call her superior.

Kagome looked up at him from under his arm and sighed, men really didn't know when to just give up. Didn't he know that there was still some people that wouldn't know who he was, not matter how large his industries were. "Sesshomaru, maybe we should just go, I mean—this isn't the only restaurant you know," Kagome coaxed.

Sesshomaru looked down at her and glared, "Hn" was his only answer.

Kagome sighed and rolled her eyes. This was obviously no longer simply because he didn't have reservations, it was personal. He wanted to make a point that he, the great Sesshomaru, didn't need to get out of his way to make simple reservations somewhere—they'd wait up on him...Men. But deep inside, Kagome wondered if he was doing it all simply to impress her. The thought was rather sweet and it made Kagome's eyes soften as she looked up at his majestic features.

Kagome tensed momentarily when a new, and strangely familiar, aura approached her. Apparently Sesshomaru sensed it too because he took a subtle step in front of her. Shielded by his broad back, Kagome tried to peek around his shoulder.

"Good evening sir, is there a problem?" a low, baritone voice spoke, addressing Sesshomaru.

"Yes, there is," Sesshomaru began, taking in the man's features. He seemed almost familiar, obviously youkai, "We would like a table and your hostess refuses to give us one."

The hostess 'eeped' behind the man, giving Sesshomaru a pleading look. "Sir—they don't have a reservation, I didn't k—" the hostess started, but was cut off by her superior.

"Please Kira, let me speak with this gentleman," the youkai spoke, waving off the girl. He turned towards Sesshomaru and continued, "I apologize, but without a reservation we can not give you a table. There are many that wish to dine here and, as you can tell, we are always full. I'm sorry, but without a reservation, we simply can not set you a table."

Sesshomaru practically snarled at the tall youkai, but was stopped by an annoyed miko. Kagome stepped to the side and looked up at Sesshomaru. "Sesshomaru, it's alright, really. There's other places—" Kagome was cut off by the man before them.

"It's you again,"

Kagome turned towards the man and found her eyes locked with familiar dark eyes. She took in the rich dark brown hair, and she remembered long bangs—now swept back and in place with gel. That familiar squared jaw and high cheekbones flashed through her mind.

"You—you're that youkai from the forest," Kagome said more to herself than to anyone.

The youkai took a step towards them and grinned wide. He glanced at his hostess and said, "Kira set a table for this gentleman and lady." He turned back towards Kagome and Sesshomaru, "Come come, this way," he said still grinning and leading them to a table.

Sesshomaru frowned as his plan to impress the miko next to him backfired--and it was she that impressed him. Narrowing his eyes at the male leading them to a table, he vowed to impress her by the end of the night...Sesshomaru hid a smirk as various thoughts entered him mind.

Once they were away from prying ears, the youkai continued "Yes I am, you remember me after almost 500 years, I'm amazed."

Sesshomaru turned to Kagome with a lost expression, but quickly covered it with a questioning look. Kagome blushed and shrugged. "Actually, it was only a day ago for me," she conceded, "But I'm more surprised that you remember me—and that you're here."

The youkai gave her a quizzical look and shrugged it off, "A day ago, huh?" he shook his head and smiled at them again, "Well, I own the place. After I traveled to what is now Rome and Italy, I fell in love with their food and culture, and so here I am."

Kagome smiled at him, "I'm happy for you then. I'm Kagome by the way—we never really introduced ourselves in the past that day. And this is Sesshomaru," Kagome introduced them.

"I'm Kovu," he said, bowing his head at them.

Kagome saw the difference 500 years did to the youkai, his hair was no longer an uncontrollable thing as it had appeared the night she'd met him—no more long bangs threatening to conceal his forest green eyes. He reminded her too much of Kouga, expect Kouga's eyes had been a bright cobalt.

Kagome shied next to Sesshomaru as those fores green eyes focused on her, "Sorry Kovu, I know you were tried to help that night, I hadn't meant to hurt you."

Kovu lifted a brow, "No worries, you helped me a lot more...don't you remember?" he asked.

"No, I don't. Like I said, I just met you two nights ago..." Kagome trailed off, leaning her head to the side.

"Ah, so it hasn't happened yet. Very well then, I'll get a waitress to attend you shortly," Kovu said before turning and leaving them alone.

Sesshomaru turned to Kagome and gave her a questioning look. "When, pray tell, did you meet the prince of the North?"

..

..

..

..

* * *

A/N: I'm back! Alright then, another chapter. This story is almost coming to an end....T.T I'm not sure how many more chapters, it just depends how much I can fit into them to get it where I want—and need it to...

Thanks to LC Rose for demanding I update....lol—some times I really need that. xD Please excuse how short this chappie was—I'll try and make the next one longer—and juicier....xD...Until next time!


	12. Chapter 12

**Rules of Seduction**

**Ch. 12**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or it's characters...**

...

...

...

**A/N: VERY mild citrus towards the middle...:D ...just in case you wanted a little warning...^.^  
**

* * *

"Inuyasha, do you really think it wise to leave lady Kagome alone in her time, then?" Miroku's soft voice floated through the small camp. His staff rested across his lap where he sat on a fallen branch, his eyes steady on the fire before him.

Inuyasha had returned, without Kagome, and explained that she'd wanted to remain alone for a time. He'd told them about the strange aura he'd felt—and the unmistakable stench of his brother around Kagome's shrine. Though he'd tried to tell them what else had happened between him and Kagome, he couldn't bring himself to reveal such an intimate conversation to the rest of his group. In a way, Inuyasha felt every conversation where it was only him and Kagome was personal. Something too private to involve any others. So he kept that to himself.

"Keh, she said she wanted some time alone," Inuyasha retorted from his side of the small camp, "what was I suppose to do monk, force her to come here?" Inuyasha thrust his hands into the sleeve of his haori, glaring at the fire.

Kirara jumped on his lap and mewed, sympathy in her eyes. Cocking her head to the side, she reached up and thrust her head into Inuyasha's chin as if encouraging him and expressing everything would be okay. She jumped onto Sango's awaiting lap and nestled into her before closing her eyes and searching for sleep. People were just too much for her...

Sango patted the smooth fur on Kirara's back as her eyes looked up to the many skies above. "Perhaps Miroku is right, maybe you should of stayed back with Kagome without her knowing you were actually there."

Inuyasha turned to Sango and kef-ed once more before standing up and jumping to his usual spot above any tree. He pushed his hands inside his sleeves once again, "Maybe," he said before closing his eyes.

Miroku exchanged a worried look with Sango and shrugged. They only hoped Kagome would return to them soon—for their hanyou friend's sake.

**OoO**

Sesshomaru drove home, glancing to the sleeping girl siting next to him on the passenger's seat. He turned off the radio as he pressed the control to the entrance gates. Driving up the curving driveway, he parked his car next to his other collection of sport cars. Sesshomaru turned the ignition off and stepped out, going around to open the passenger's door. Smiling to himself as he took in the still sleeping form, he bent down and picked her up, careful not to move her too much. Carrying her bridal style, Sesshomaru opened his front door and stepped inside. He felt the small bundle in his arms shift and he looked down.

Kagome rubbed the sleep from her eyes and stilled as her brain tried to process what was going on. Looking up into clear golden eyes, she relaxed and allowed herself to be carried. "Where are we?" she asked, the not recognizing the vaulted ceilings.

"This is my house," Sesshomaru informed her, setting her down on his black leather couch. He walked back and headed towards his kitchen and filled a glass with juice. Walking back towards the living room, he handed Kagome the glass.

"Thanks," Kagome responded automatically. "Uh, Sesshomaru, I think I should be heading home, it's getting very late..." she said, looking outside. The entire back wall was made of glass, as it overlooked a huge outdoor oasis.

"You're staying the night here," Sesshomaru stated, standing before her.

Kagome looked up immediately, and her eyes widened. _He expected her to spend the night over? In his house?! Was he mental?_ Kagome shifted in her seat and tried to stand, but Sesshomaru restrained her with a hand on her shoulder.

He kneeled on one knee until he was at eye level with her. "Kagome, there is not way you will convince me to take you home at this time. You were the target of an attack today—whether directly or indirectly, you were," Sesshomaru's tone left no room for argument as his eyes turned hard as steel. The reminder that someone—a youkai, had been in her room, searching through her personal things and invading her space was more than enough to reinforce his actions.

Kagome would stay in his home, where he could protect her if the need arises and where he could be sure she would be safe. If it was his choice, she'd be sleeping in his bed right next to him—protected all night. But he knew she wouldn't react very positively towards that suggestion, so he didn't even bring it up. She would sleep in the room next to his, and that was final.

"But, I don't even have sleeping wear," Kagome said as an after thought, already knowing that no matter what she said, she wouldn't have her way in this.

"I will provide that for you," Sesshomaru said and turned, leaving her to ponder alone in his living room.

Kagome sighed and stood up, leaving her glass of juice on the side table and walking towards the back glass wall as she looked outside. The night was calm and serene pulling at something within her and making her yearn to be outside. She wanted to feel the nice cool air she could see from where she stood on her skin. The darkness thought kept her in place, she had a suspicion that she would never feel safe in the darkness again. Kagome remembered walking into the well house and feeling completely exposed, completely unsafe and the immense evil she'd felt before stepping inside. Rubbing her arms with her hands, she turned around and headed towards the inviting black leather recliner by the chimney. She curled up on the recliner and wrapped her arms around herself, missing the warm presence of the overly arrogant and dominating male up stairs.

**OoO**

Sesshomaru pulled one of his shirts from his closet and checked to see how long it was. It fit perfectly on him and he vaguely wondered if it would fit her—but then he remembered how small she was and decided it would do. It was one of his favorites too, but he had a strong feeling he'd like it even more once he saw it wrapped around Kagome's lithe form. Sesshomaru sighed to himself and brought it down the curving stairs with him. He paused when he took in the sight of Kagome contently curled up on his favorite leather recliner. The way the dim lighting played with her hair made him wonder just how soft it really was. He finished his descend, and walked towards her.

"Here," he said, breaking the silence, and handing her his shirt.

Kagome took the shirt from him and brought it close to her as she stood up. "Thank you for everything Sesshomaru," she whispered, different emotions clotting her throat. She didn't know what she would of done if he hadn't been there for her—was still there for her. He'd helped her the moment she'd mentioned the slightest risk of danger to her, without reservations and without asking for anything in return. She didn't know what or who had changed him so much from the past him, but she was grateful.

"Come," Sesshomaru walked towards the grand stair way and glanced back at her when he didn't hear her footsteps behind him.

Kagome broke out from her stupor and hurried after Sesshomaru. "Where am I going to sleep Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked as her attention drifted to the surrounding walls. They weren't too overly decorated as she thought a house like his would be, instead the décor was rich but simple; elegant.

_With me_, "Next to my room," Sesshomaru answered, turning down the right hallway. His jaw tightened as they neared his room, and he had to clench his fists tightly. He figured the pain of his claws burrowing into the soft flesh of his palms—the pain of his fangs digging into his gums would be enough to distract his mind from other things. But he was wrong, for some reason the pain only intensified his excitement. He'd never felt such an urge as the one he was feeling at the moment. The anticipation was killing him. Instinct dictated that if he was leading a female to his room he would be sleeping with them—it was hard telling his body that was not going to happen. Not when he all but wanted it _to_ happen. But control was his forte.

He stopped before a door and opened it. Moving to the side to allow Kagome to enter first, he stood to her side to see her first reaction. He wasn't disappointed when she gasped and turned large wide eyes at him.

"Are you serious? This room is huge," she breathed, looking around the room and feeling quite small compared to it's size.

Sesshomaru couldn't resist the satisfied smirk that tugged at his lips, "Yes, now through that door is the bathroom. Change," he ordered sternly before walking out and closing the door firmly behind him.

When Kagome stepped out of the restroom, showered and clean, she finally allowed her body to fully relax. Clad in one of his large button-up shirts, she breathed in deeply and closed her eyes as she thought about her family. They were safe, and that was all that really mattered. Yet another reason why leaving the feudal era, and jewel hunting, was such a good idea. She wondered what Sesshomaru would think when she told him about her plans...

A soft knock on her door snapped her out of her thoughts as Kagome opened her eyes. She swirled towards the door and found Sesshomaru leaning against the door frame, staring at her. "What's on your mind?" he asked.

Kagome sighed and let her eyes slide away from him, "My family. The feudal era. The jewel shards...Inuyasha." She sat on the bed and pulled the long shirt over her knees. She patted the spot next to her and Sesshomaru immediately understood. He stepped inside and walked towards her, until he stood only a scant feet from her.

"Sesshomaru, I don't think I've told you yet, but I don't think I'll be finishing the hunt for the jewel shards back in the feudal era," Kagome finished.

Sesshomaru eyes snapped to her own, but stayed quiet. Simply listening would answer many questions, as he'd learned from past experience.

"I mean, really—it's only brought so much trouble to me and my family. I rarely see them, my brother alone is one example. I saw his yesterday, I mean really saw him and saw how different he was from the last time I really saw him. And my grandfather...he's become so much older since the last time I paid attention to the details around him...." she trailed off, lost in her own memories.

Sesshomaru looked down at her bowed head, his eyes tracing every detail of her face. He knew that one day it would simply be too much, specially on a human—specially the way his half brother pushed his entire group. But for some reason, he didn't think he could bare not having her in his past, even if his past self refused to see her as more than a simple human obstacle. Just thinking that perhaps he wouldn't have her in his past filled with such an unexpected anxiety. Following pure instinct he allowed himself to trace over her delicate cheeks, down her jaw, all the way down to her chin, and up to her lush lips.

Kagome snapped her head up at Sesshomaru. The feeling of his fingertips lightly caressing her face sent jolts of electricity all through her body. She could see Sesshomaru's eyes glint with the unveiled desire and need within him. She felt her belly clench at the thought that it was for her his eyes burned for, and it was her he needed; if only for that moment...

She almost mewed as he bent down and captured her lower lip in between his, hungrily suckling like a babe. She felt his large hands grab her waist and push her up onto the bed as he slid next to her. Her shirt rose up above her thighs, but she didn't care at the moment. All she cared about was the ministrations his lips were doing on her's. She gasped when his hand caressed the length of her side and splayed possessively on her belly. She heard him grunt above her, thinking she'd gasped in pleasure.

Kagome pushed his hand off her belly and winced. The action did not go unnoticed as Sesshomaru parted his lips from her's and looked down at her exposed hips. Instantly he saw what was wrong. An angry red blister marred her toned lower belly and Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes. He used his hands to lift himself up from Kagome and a flash saw it wasn't a blister but a tattoo.

Kagome hastily pushed the shirt down to cover herself, but she knew it'd been too late. She could see Sesshomaru's eyes glaze with anger as he turned to glare at her. "S-Sesshomaru...what's wrong?" _that was stupid_...Kagome thought as she saw his hands fist tightly in the sheets.

Kagome scrambled off the other side of the bed when he growled menacingly, putting it's sturdy mass in between them. Before she could take another step back, Sesshomaru was upon her, cornering her.

"When?!" Sesshomaru snarled out, his voice turning rough.

Kagome blinked, and stuttered, trying to answer as fast as she could, "W-when what?" She shrunk back onto the wall, staring up at his towering form.

"When did the wolf mark you?!" Sesshomaru's voice was so rough, she couldn't make out his words from the growls.

"W-who m-marked me? What are you talking about?" Kagome asked panicked. _What the hell is he talking about? _She had definitively not been marked by any wolf!

Sesshomaru pressed her further into the wall, his control slipping rapidly. "That mark on your lower stomach—who did it and when?" he hissed through gritted teeth. His jaw threatened to crack with the effort to keep his control leashed in.

Kagome almost laughed if it wasn't for the fact that his claws were very near to her arms. Taking a deep, calming breath, "Sesshomaru, that was not a mark. It's called a tattoo. I got it a few days ago." Bringing her hands up, she placed her palms on his chest and rubbed small gentle circles; relaxing him.

"I know what a tattoo is, but it's a paw print..." Sesshomaru stated, calming. Of course he knew of tattoos—how could he forget! He'd just never thought of Kagome having one, she didn't seem the type. Now he realized he'd been clouded by the sudden surprise and the overwhelming jealousy that perhaps the Northern wolf Kovu—or the wolf prince Kouga had claimed her without his knowledge...

"But it's not a_ 'wolf' _paw print," Kagome eased, buttoning his shirt gently and continuing rubbing soothing circles. She knew she had his attention when his shoulders eased and he looked down at her. She lifted her head and looked at him through a veil of thick black lashes.

Sesshomaru's blood boiled all anew as he took in the smoldering look she was giving him, and swallowed, feeling his throat go dry. "Then what is it?" he couldn't help but ask, after all, he was a curious creature by nature.

Kagome smiled to herself when he fell into her trap. "Well," Kagome lifted up on her tiptoes and pulled him down by the neck of his shirt, kissing his nose, "perhaps it's a _dog _paw print..."

She hadn't thought about it until that very moment, but she knew that perhaps unconsciously she'd done it for that reason. Because deep inside, she was beginning to want to belong to such an arrogant, dominating male.

**OoO**

Inuyasha stood facing the well, wondering what Kagome was doing at the very moment. The days had passed, blending together as he waited for her return. It'd been almost a week since he'd left her in her time. It'd been almost a whole week since she's made it clear she didn't want to be disturbed. But he couldn't wait. After thinking about her and why she'd changed towards him—and after much talks with the monk—he'd understood why she'd distanced herself. Kikyou. Kagome thought he'd left with Kikyou the day she'd returned and he'd been late to pick her up.

He couldn't exactly tell her where he'd gone off to though, making his option to explain out of the question. He couldn't tell her he was secretly helping the northern clan find the wandering 'lone wolf'. He couldn't tell her he was helping their ally, Kouga's, enemy. Yet allowing her to continue thinking the worst of him was not an option either. Steeling himself for the confrontation he was sure to come, Inuyasha jumped over the well's lip and onto Kagome's time.

**OoO**

Almost one week, Kagome thought, and Inuyasha had still not returned. Not even to check on her. Could he really not care for her at all then? Kagome didn't want to care, but he was her friend and it hurt to think he wouldn't care like she did for him. Then again, neither had Sesshomaru. After what almost happened at his house, she was actually grateful he hadn't contacted her. After she'd suggested perhaps her tattoo was a dog paw print—she'd literally felt him harder against her. Just remembering caused her to turn a deep crimson. He'd leaned his forehead against her's and closed his eyes shut tight, breathing hard. Now she understood he hadn't been angry—as he'd reassured her—simply trying to regain control. He'd left her in a flash when she had tried and help him, leaving her to rest the night undisturbed. He'd dropped her off the next morning before the sun had a chance to rise without a word, simply a curt nod, and she hadn't heard from him since.

Kagome shook her head and continued walking towards school. The early morning chill had goosebumps racing up her bare legs and up her spine as she walked on ahead. The cars passed through the busy streets of Tokyo as she approached the corner where she'd been meeting up with Eri and her other friends over the past days. In a way, she was grateful for the little break, and it made her wonder how it would be like if she returned to her old life. Would it still be the same routine?

She sighed, could she really leave her responsibility of the Shikon behind though? She'd been so set on it only days ago—had even confided in Sesshomaru with her plans. Thinking of Sesshomaru brought on many other memories of the future Sesshomaru. He was so different—so carefree she almost thought he was an impostor. She just couldn't wrap her mind around the idea that she had a relationship with Sesshomaru, her past—technically present—enemy! Because whether she admitted it or not, they did have some kind of relationship—even if only friendly. He'd changed so much though—where once only silk and steel armor were, now were replaced by fine silk and a cell phone....Kagome giggled at that, _It was truly amazing what the passing of the centuries could do to a person._ Human or youkai, change always took place.

Kagome stopped and looked around, noting her friends weren't there yet. _That's odd...they're never late..._she thought idly as she waited for them and still no hint of them anywhere. Deciding it would be best to wait for them at the school, Kagome turned and walked away. She hated walking alone for such a long distance, it always made her think too much.

When she reached the school, she was surprised to hear the bell ring. Perhaps she'd been the one to be late...With that thought, she sprung forward and entered the school, passing hurrying students along the way. She still needed to get to her locker, so she made a quick detour towards a lane and stopped dead in her tracks. She watched as someone shuffled through her locker silently—as if it was their own. She couldn't tell who it was because their face was concealed by the open locker door. She gasped and slammed herself against one of the walls covering her mouth before the person turned to her.

Hojo.

She'd forgotten about what she'd done to him only a week ago at the club. She'd left him after she'd hit him, lying on the ground. She couldn't remembered what he'd shouted at her—but he hadn't been happy. It'd been almost a darn week and she hadn't even seen him to apologize either! She bit her knuckles and took in a deep breath. Why would he be looking through _her _locker though? She needed to apologize for her behavior though—it had been extremely rude for her to just leave him and leave with another guy. No matter how much sexier the 'other guy' had been.

Kagome pushed herself away from the wall and turned the corner. She gasped as she came face to face with Hojo. His deep chestnut eyes boring into her's, a dark glint to them.

"Kagome, you're late," Hojo stated as his hands came to rest on her upper arms to 'steady' her. Kagome flinched at the icy tone in his voice, he had obviously not forgotten about her little stunt at the club.

"Uh, yeah, I guess I am. Listen Hojo—about," she was cut off by a smirking Hojo.

"No worries Higurashi, I'll let you make it up," he said, his smirk widening into a face splitting grin.

Kagome shivered at the sight of his smile—nothing friendly—and everything predatory about it. The keen look in his eyes made her gulp audibly and that made him soften his smile, if only briefly. She'd never been one to admire his usually dull brown eyes, but at the moment, they seemed to shine with a sharp intelligence that quite frankly frightened her. Kagome nodded, unable to look away. "Of course, when?" she heard herself ask.

Hojo looked down at her and inclined his head to be at eye level with her, his hands still holding her arms, he inched closer to her, "Right now."

Kagome blinked a couple times before it registered, "R-right now? But school?" Since when had little goody two shoes Hojo turned into a bad boy? Perhaps he'd taken Eri's criticism too personal...just the thought of ditching a few weeks ago would of horrified the poor boy. And now _he_ was suggesting it. Before Kagome could say anything else, Hojo took her by the arm and led her out the back exit of the school.

..

..

..

..

..

* * *

A/N: Slightly shorter—but I'm so glad I got this one done! That last one was really hating me though! It was mostly a filer, but still...HA—We got Sesshomaru's reaction to Kagome's tattoo!!!! We just need to see Inuyasha's reaction (yes!!)...."past" Sesshomaru's (maybe)....(Kouga's?...nah! He'd be too cocky about it....xD)

HUGE thanks to **Lady Kaliska **for catching a huge mistake in previous chapters! ^.^

**88whitedragon and inu9luvr5:** Yeah, Hojo's whole demon thing will be explained later....but just a little sneak peak...he's not really a demon...xD

**Sailormoonlover:** I know—I wanted the whole "man must impress female" thing to backfire on him...lol!

Anyways, if I miss you here, then I probably answered your review by email, as I'll answer review questions here so the rest can see them and get some answers too. :) Thank you!


	13. Chapter 13

**Rules of Seduction**

**Ch. 13**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or it's characters...**

* * *

...

...

...

Sesshomaru wandered if it would work...this time. The miko was in school, where she would certainly encounter the creature pursuing her. At first, he hadn't known what the awful stench he'd caught belonged to when he'd picked her up...now, he was positive of it's origins. It was so well blended—he would not have recognized it if it wasn't for one flaw...it's human scent was artificial. It smelled human and it looked human, but it wasn't. It wasn't even hanyou. It was not born of human or youkai flesh—but created from their wastes and dark magic.

Sitting inside his black Lambo, he waited patiently for their appearance._ It's_ appearance. He tapped his long claws on the arm rest, waiting. He reached up and pulled his dark shades on, knowing it wouldn't be long now. He'd studied the patterns it left behind closely, knowing _it_ was growing restless. Sesshomaru had followed the girl from the moment he'd dropped her off at her house unceremoniously. He couldn't have her turning to him when it was most important she didn't. He needed her to believe he didn't care—didn't want her, even if it was eating him alive.

Before he'd dropped her off, he'd scanned the area, letting his aura explore every crevice of the shrine, making sure it'd been safe. When he'd returned later that day, unseen by her, to check up on her he noticed the mess had been cleaned up by her. He'd sensed the lone wolf's aura, but guessed he'd come over to visit the girl. That didn't sit well with the Taiyoukai, the last thing he needed was another wolf sniffing around what was his.

Choosing to ignore that bit of information for the moment, he'd concentrated on the next thing that caught his attention. At first, nothing seemed out of place. Then, he'd seen it, the distinct aura that marked those without a soul, those that are dead...and not. Much like his half brother's woman. It'd been slightly old—but it was there nonetheless.

The slamming of a door alerted Sesshomaru out of his musings; his nudge had been right....his lips curved slowly into a small grin of triumph as he waited.

**OoO**

"Hojo, wait, I don't think this is a really good idea," Kagome's voiced uncertainly.

Hojo's dark brown hair swayed with each step, dark and opaque. Kagome's eyes looked down and caught the shimmer coming from her darker hair, wondering why his was so lifeless and limp. She frowned at him as he refused to turn and look at her or let go of her. She yanked her hand out of his hold forcefully.

"What's wrong Kagome? Aren't you coming with me?" Hojo's voice sent chills down her spine as it seemed to slide across her and around her. She didn't like it...never had. He turned to face her fully, his eyes deep and solemn.

"I don't think I'll be going Hojo, I really can't miss a day of school.....with all the days I've already missed and all..." she stuttered.

Once again, Hojo's hand came around her wrist like a steel shackle, cold and hard. Kagome shivered at the icy touch, instantly pulling away. The mere touch of his turned her stomach.

"Hojo, stop it."

Hojo's lips pulled up into a crooked smile, cold and detached. "What's wrong Kagome? Don't you want to find out the truth?" His breath came in quick pants, as if he was out of breath.

"What truth? Hojo, you're starting to creep me out," again she pulled.

"Hojo, are you okay?" Kagome started, but stopped when his eyes narrowed at her.

"I'm fine," he snapped. Without saying another word, Hojo turned around and walked forward, pulling Kagome in tow.

They crossed the quiet street, now empty with the exception of a few cars parked scattered throughout the street. Kagome recognized the path; they were heading to her home....

**OoO**

The slick black car followed close behind the walking couple. So, that was the thing's chosen appearance? Sesshomaru could have laughed at it's chosen look, if it weren't for the fact that Kagome had come to trust such a thing. Sesshomaru knew every moment Kagome spent with that creature she was in danger. He followed her every movement as the boy dragged her along, all the while maintaining a fair distance. What ever had to happen this day, 500 years in the past, he had to let it happen. He could not interfere.

**OoO**

The feeling of dread and foreboding peaked as Kagome neared the stairs that would lead her up to her family's shrine. She never though the day would come when she would associate fear with home. Home that was her shelter, her place when adventures began. Looking at the back of Hojo's head, she wondered what had made the young man change so drastically? She'd known him since they were five, and never had he been anything other than the same shy boy.

There was a time when she would of jumped at the thought of dating him, of maybe being more to him than a friend. But it'd all changed when the well opened for her and gave her a new path to walk.

"Come on Kagome...we don't want to be late."

Kagome hadn't noticed she'd practically stopped walking. They stood before the long stairway that would lead her up to her shrine. Almost at once, a knot formed in her throat. She couldn't do this, whatever awaited her at the top filled her with dread and anticipation. She tried to speak, but like a fish out of water, all she could do was move her lips.

She was dragged up the familiar flight of stairs, all the while she stared at the man she thought she knew. This was more than simple anger at being left in the street after she refused to be with him. Hojo walked briskly towards the familiar structure of the well house, completely ignoring her home.

"Hojo please, where are you taking me?" she asked, exasperated, and wanting some answers. The sense of apprehension growing in the pit of the stomach with every step they took.

"You will see," was her only respond.

Hojo let her wrist drop as he slid the door of the well house open, revealing pitch darkness. Kagome touched her aching wrist gingerly, taking note of the redness there. She hadn't thought Hojo had the strength he'd demonstrated, and that irked her. What else could he have been hiding, how much more had she over estimated him?

"Kagome, come," Hojo held his hand out to her, palm up and fingers spread wide; not bothering to look at her.

Hesitantly, Kagome took a step towards him, wanting to peek into the well house and see what had his undivided attention. Call it curiosity, but she peeked into the darkness of the well house and gasped.

"What is it? What do you see?" Hojo commanded, his voice impatient.

Kagome took in the light glow around the wooden lips of the well house. Bright, transparent wisps of smoke seemed to be emitting from deep below the well. Their ominous dance captured her gaze, and for a moment, she found herself taking a step forward.

A solid hand gripped her arm, promptly halting her.

"Kagome—tell me what you see," was the impatient order.

"An aura, circling the well like smoke," Kagome replied, furrowing her brows. Then it hit her, Hojo couldn't see it—but he knew she could. How would he know of her abilities to see auras?

He was silent for a moment, then unexpectedly, and with a force she hadn't known he'd possessed, pushed her in. Kagome stumbled down the wooden stairs and landed on her knees in front of the well.

"Come on Kagome, he's waiting," his voice echoed eerily inside the empty well house.

Kagome looked up and saw Hojo crouched over the lip of the well, staring at her. His eyes trained on her, as if she was prey. It sent chills racing down her spine like frigid fingers. She could hear her heart drumming loudly in her ears as his thin lips spread into a wicked smile.

Standing, Kagome backed away a step, "I don't think it's safe Hojo, you could hurt yourself if you jump in."

Hojo's stance didn't change, but in one blinding moment, his hand was securely wrapped around her wrist.

"Come now Kagome, you of all people should know where this well leads to," with that said, Hojo pulled her flush against him. Wrapping his other arm around her waist, he hauled her over the brim of the well and into it's dark depths.

**OoO**

"Inuyasha, perhaps you could try again today?" the little kit's voice rang clear in the silent hut.

Sango ran her fingers through the young boy's bright auburn hair, marveling at it's texture. She could feel the stiffness of the little kit's shoulders, mirrored of her own. It'd been almost a week since Inuyasha had tried crossing over to Kagome's side—and it had been almost a week since he'd returned worried. He hadn't been able to cross over. At first, panic had seized them all—specially the young demon among them. But then, the Shikon hadn't been completed yet—so the well could not have been completely sealed off...right?

Someone must have sealed it off, but who? Inuyasha's mind worked relentlessly, trying to figure out what could have happened. The only person with the knowledge necessary to see it fit to close the well was Kagome...and her family. But none of them but her possessed the ability to seal it off. Unless Kagome was seriously pissed off at him, that could be the only possible reason. So until she cooled off, he knew all he had to do was wait...but damn was it taking a toll on him.

"No Shippou, I can't. It's up to her now," was Inuyasha's gruff reply before he slipped his hands into his sleeves and closed his eyes, pretending to go to sleep.

.

.

.

* * *

A/N: Ok, hopefully I'm back on track...now, I'm afraid the only times I'll be able to update is on weekends, since I work during the week and go to school. This chapter's dedicated to both LC Rose and SugarOo for their super powers of persuasion and getting authors to update...lol.

And thank you to Shiro-Inu-Megami, for catching a few mistakes! ^.^ I really appreciate you guys looking out for me.


End file.
